SLYTHERINS
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: Slytherin era la casa de los astutos, de los ambiciosos, de los que siempre conseguían lo que querían, de los que creían que el fin justifica los medios. Que hacía Albus Potter allí era lo que todos se preguntaron. Ahora ya nadie lo hacía. SLASH ASXS
1. Al es declarado héroe de Slytherin

Slytherin era la casa de los astutos, de los sagaces, de los que siempre conseguían lo que querían, de los que creían que el f

**SLYTHERINS**

**1 - Al es declarado héroe de Slytherin. **

Slytherin era la casa de los astutos, de los ambiciosos, de los que siempre conseguían lo que querían, de los que creían que el fin justifica los medios.

De los grandes magos tenebrosos, de los que encontraban divertido el lado oscuro de la vida, de los que tonteaban con la magia negra.

Del descaro y del coqueteo, de la indecencia y del desenfreno, del alcohol y del sexo.

Por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador había mandado a Albus Severus Potter allí era lo que todos se preguntaron en cuanto aquel pequeño niño de 11 años se sentó por primera vez en la mesa de Slytherin mirándolo todo con timidez.

Ahora ya nadie se lo preguntaba.

* * *

Scorpius se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin justo al lado de donde Albus estaba leyendo un tratado de Transformaciones. A Scorpius no se le daban demasiado bien las transformaciones, pero como solía decir "¿para que quiero transformar una cosa en otra, si puedo comprarla y tener las dos?"

Albus acabo de leer la página, y cerro el libro dejándolo en la mesa junto a muchos otros.

**- ¿Ha ido bien el entrenamiento?** - le pregunto Albus mientras dejaba que Scorpius se acomodara contra su cuerpo.

- **Sinceramente...** - le respondió mientras ponía su cabeza contra el hombro de Albus, y este pasaba sus manos por su cabello - **no ha estado mal. Pero ese inútil de Davies no merece ser el capitán** - la indignación le hizo levantarse - **¡cree que ganaremos a Ravenclaw si volamos en formación de V! ¡a Ravenclaw!**

**- Davies es imbecil, ya lo sabes **- pero Scorpius se sentó ahora en una butaca en frente suyo, de la forma en que lo haría un poeta trágico, pasando sus piernas por encima del reposabrazos y poniendo la cabeza de forma que no parecía muy cómoda - **pero se va este año, y seguramente el año que viene te nombren a ti capitán.**

**- Eso espero...** - y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar del calor de la chimenea.

Con eso la conversación murió, y Albus cogió otro libro y se dispuso a leer hasta la cena, pero no contó con que una chica se sentara a su lado, ocupando el lugar donde había estado Scorpius y arrojara su libro contra los otros.

- **¡Elisabeth!**

**- Hay rumores nuevos...** - dijo Lissy mientras miraba intensamente a Albus y después se giraba hacia su primo.

**- ¿Alguno que pueda ser verdad? ¿o alguno como que nosotros organizamos orgías todos los viernes por la noche?** - le pregunto Scorpius.

**- ¿Acaso eso no es verdad?** - y todos rieron. Lo que hacían los viernes por la noche se parecía más a un par de partidas de póquer (aunque, cuando alguien conseguía traer whisky de fuego de Hogsmeade... eso pasaba a ser más como strip-póquer) - **A lo que iba... aparte de las pilladas de algunos alumnos magreandose... he oído que han pillado a un profesor con un alumno...**

- **¿Quiénes?** - pregunto Scorpius muy interesado, eso podía darles cierto poder.

- **Bueno...** - y entonces dio un rápido vistazo a Albus - **James Potter es el alumno...**

**- ¡¿Qué?! **- gritó Albus - **No puede ser verdad. Es uno de esos rumores estúpidos.**

**- Pucey hacia la ronda ayer... y lo vio salir de la torre de los profesores... despeinado... sin corbata... y ningún profesor ha sufrido ninguna broma...**

**- De momento** - sentenció Albus - **ningún profesor ha sufrido ninguna broma de momento. Puede que la este sufriendo ahora. En este mismo instante.**

**- Ya...** - dijeron los otros dos mientras le miraban y sonreían.

Albus era así. Se negaba a ver ciertas cosas de su familia, de sus hermanos. Los adoraba y haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

En ese momento entraron unos chicos de séptimo riéndose. Lissy le toco la rodilla y con la cabeza se los señalo: Pucey era uno de ellos. Albus siguió el recorrido que hacia con la mirada.

- **Si quieres más detalles siempre puedes ir a preguntarle.**

**- ¿Necesitas...** - Albus no le dejo acabar la frase, negó con la cabeza. Esto era cosa de ellos dos.

Finalmente Pucey bajo las escaleras de los dormitorios, y Albus se puso de pie y le siguió a cierta distancia. Justo cuando Pucey cerraba la puerta de su habitación Albus deslizo un pie para impedírselo.

- **¡¿Qué demonios?!** - dijo abriendo la puerta, y entonces Albus entro - **¡Potter!**

**- Hola Pucey...** - le dijo a la vez que se sentaba tranquilamente en su cama **- Cuanto tiempo...**

**- ¿Qué quieres?** - le dijo mientras sacaba de su mano su varita, pero Albus ya tenia la suya y lo desarmo en un momento.

**- Hablar.**

**- Puedo ponerte en detención por hacerle esto a un prefecto, lo sabes perfectamente** - y Pucey puso una sonrisa sardónica en su cara.

Y tanto que Albus lo sabía. Se había pasado los dos últimos años en detención por culpa de Pucey, desde que este fue hecho prefecto. Al parecer James le había hechizado _"accidentalmente"_ en primero, y este odiaba a todos los Potter por ello. Cuando Albus se había dado cuenta de que iba a terminar castigado igualmente se había dedicado _"accidentalmente"_ a hacerle la vida imposible.

- **Ahora ya no. Yo también soy prefecto** - le respondió Albus mientras le devolvía la sonrisa - **estamos al mismo nivel. Bueno... con la diferencia de que yo tengo tu varita en este momento.**

**- ¿Qué quieres?**

**- Que dejes de repartir rumores estupidos.**

**- Realmente vi a tu hermano saliendo de la torre de los profesores... me pregunto a quien... quizás la profesora Wood... o a Millais, por eso saca esas notas en Transformaciones... **

_**¡Silencius!**_** estas mejor callado** - y Pucey intentaba hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca - **No dirás nada a no ser que quieras, que **_**accidentalmente**_**, unas fotos tuyas con Ackerley salgan a la luz...** - y Pucey se quedo lívido en un momento, e inmediatamente después intento hablar - **desde luego estas mejor callado que ladrando. ¿A quien se lo has dicho?** - y con otro movimiento de varita pudo volver a hablar.

**- ¡¿Qué fotos?!**

**- ¿Quién lo sabe?**

**- No existen esas fotos, estas mintiendo.**

**- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?** - y vio que el otro apretaba los labios - **¿Quién?**

**- Se lo dije a Ally y Nott lo escucho, nadie más lo sabe.**

Y Albus se levanto tirando la varita de Pucey dentro de un caldero con un liquido rosa chicle, y este se lanzo a buscarla, pero cuando la tuvo en sus manos, Potter ya no estaba.

Sólo le que daba hablar con Ackerley. Alison Ackerley tenía 14 años, le quedaban dos años para legalmente poder tener relaciones sexuales, así que Pucey había infringido la ley al haberse acostado con ella. Era por eso que Pucey se había rendido tan fácilmente, todo y que sabía que lo más seguro es que no hubieran fotos, como realmente era el caso.

Y Elisabeth Nott no sería problema, quizás hasta le ayudaría a tapar esto, dijo mientras la veía tumbada en el sofá ojeando uno de sus libros.

- **L preciosa** - le susurro al oído - **¿podrías mantener a Ackerley callada?**

**- Me encantaría Al** - le sonrió la chica. Para Lissy habían pocas cosas tan entretenidas como chantajear a alguien, cotillear era su otra gran pasión, cotillear para después poder chantajear.

Lissy se fue hacia la escalera de las chicas, y entonces Albus pudo mirar a Scorpius que le miraba aburrido desde su incomoda posición en el sofá.

Seguía pareciendo un poeta trágico al que alguna bella dama ha despreciado, o, en opinión de Albus, un ángel que... bueno, no encontraba explicación alguna para que un ángel estuviera en esa pose tan dejada, pero a Albus siempre le parecía un ángel, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, saliendo de las brumas en el anden 9 y tres cuartos. Scorpius, con su pelo dorado y sus ojos grises, y la neblina que desdibujaba su silueta haciéndolo ver etéreo.

- **¿Resuelto?** - le pregunto mientras se desperezaba.

**- Si, Pucey mantendrá la boca cerrada, a no ser que quiera que unas fotos con "Ally" salgan a la luz.**

**- Por supuesto** - y Scorpius sonrió malvadamente.

Scopius se levanto y lo cogió de la mano tirando de él hasta sacarlo de la Sala Común.

**-¡Ei S! ¿Adonde me llevas?** - le pregunto juguetonamente aunque si por él se dejaría llevar al mismo infierno por Scorpius.

- **El otro día descubrí un lugar nuevo** - y de pronto comenzó a correr.

**- ¡Voy a tropezar Scorpius!**

Pero Scorpius sólo rió alegremente contagiando su risa a Albus. Siempre era así, Albus solía vivir encerrado en su mundo, y sólo dejaba entrar en él a unas pocas personas, uno de ellas era Scorpius, que solía entrar y remover su pequeño mundo a su antojo.

Las mazmorras donde vivían los Slytherins eran un lugar desconocido para muchos. Antiguamente, antes de que Hogwarts fuera usado como colegio, habían sido usadas para encarcelar a los prisioneros de las batallas de la época, o a muggles que descubrían la existencia de la verdadera magia, y al no estar perfeccionados los obliviates eran encerrados allí hasta su muerte.

Habían zonas de las mazmorras en las que hacían muchos años que nadie había entrado, ya que las otras casas sólo bajaban al primer nivel para la clase de pociones, y muchos Slytherin tampoco se aventuraban mucho más allá de su Sala Común. Habían rumores de que hacia algunos años unos alumnos de slytherin en busca de intimidad habían llegado a encontrar huesos humanos en una.

Desde que en su segundo año habían escuchado ese rumor se habían dedicado a buscar tesoros, pero lo máximo que Albus y Scorpius habían llegado a encontrar había sido una cámara con libros sobre artes oscuras que databan del 1607, un pasadizo muy pequeño por el que habían de avanzar por el suelo y por el cual se llegaba a un pequeño agujero en la pared por donde se veía la clase de pociones, y una bodega de pociones bastante antigua, tanto que muchas de las pociones se habían echado a perder.

- **Es aquí** - dijo Scorpius parándose delante de un espejo, y al acercar su mano, como si este fuera agua la dejo pasar sin oponer resistencia, y con una sonrisa dedicada a Albus desapareció tras el espejo.

- **Allá vamos** - suspiro Albus, y se deslizo a través del espejo.

El lugar al que fueron a parar no era demasiado espectacular, habían encontrado lugares mucho mejores, pero, debajo de unas sabanas encontraron montones de libros.

- **¡¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?!** - dijo comenzando a inspeccionar los libros: _"El libro de Ludwing II" "Crónicas de las guerras de los enanos" "El cantar del rey Korkomau" "Lady Ravenclaw: recopilación de sus diarios"_ - **Estos son de Historia.**

**- Sabía que te gustaría. Aquellos de allí **- dijo señalándole otra sabana - **son de Encantamientos.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!** - y Albus se movió hacia el otro montón: _"Encantamientos de ocultación: como esconder tus posesiones más preciadas" "Encantamientos de fuego: sus pros y contras"_

- **Pase el otro día por aquí** - comenzó a explicar Scorpius a la pregunta no respuesta que Albus le había hecho -** y me extrañe de ver un espejo. Sabía que había algo raro en un espejo aquí abajo en las mazmorras, así que lo toque... y ya sabes el resto.**

**- ¿Viniste tu sólo a investigar? **- le dijo mientras dejaba los libros en el suelo y miraba a Scorpius que estaba quitando más sabanas - **¿Por qué no me llamaste?**

**- Bueno... lo descubrí ayer por la noche... volvía de ver a Anne... y sentí unos pasos, así que corrí tanto como pude y me acabe perdiendo aquí abajo.**

**- Ya...** - susurro Albus.

Anne Hooper era una Ravenclaw de sexto con la que Scorpius estaba liado. A Albus particularmente le parecía una zorra vestida de azul.

- _**"Pociones de realidad"**_** de J. J. Sanders!** - exclamo Albus rápidamente, quizás por cambiar de tema, quizás porque realmente no se esperaba encontrar ese libro - **Había visto referencias a este libro en concreto, pero no había podido encontrarlo. En el registro de la biblioteca esta, pero según la bibliotecaria desapareció hace unos 25 años...**

- **Sabía que te gustarían. Venga, llevémoslos a la Cripta. **_**Wingardium leviosa**_- y con un movimiento de varita varios libros comenzaron a volar tras Scorpius.

**- Si, allí estaremos más cómodos **_**¡Wingardium leviosa!**_

Habían encontrado su mazmorra en tercer año. Llevaban un año buscando un lugar donde esconder los libros de artes oscuras del 1607, y, por casualidad, encontraron unas escaleras de caracol escondidas tras un tapiz mugroso, que bajaban hasta una habitación de donde partían varios pasillos de forma radial, y muchos de ellos acababan en otras habitaciones.

En la habitación principal habían dos sofás y una mesita que Albus había transformado a partir de varias maderas y de dos calderos agujereados, y en los cuatro rincones de la mazmorra habían piedras de fuego, que caldeaban el ambiente para que pudieran estar sin usar capas y capas de ropa, que Scorpius había conseguido en una tienda de Rusia.

En una de las habitaciones tras las galerías habían acomodado los ingredientes de pociones que habían ido encontrando con los años, y las pociones ya hechas de la bodega que habían encontrado hacia un año. La habitación de al lado la habían dejado vacía en el caso de que algún día quisieran hacer alguna poción secreta, pero nunca la habían llegado a utilizar.

Habían tres habitaciones, y parte de sus pasadizos estaban ocupadas por libros que habían ido encontrando. Albus había organizado la biblioteca según su propio criterio, así se podía encontrar _"Hechizos amorosos, la guía definitiva para hacerle caer a tus pies"_ al lado de _"Astronomía invertida"_ que estaba encima de _"Las pociones curativas en el siglo XV" _y_ "Teoría de las imperdonables"_

En las siguientes cinco salas habían diferentes objetos. Siete varitas perdidas, dos de ellas podridas; llaves que no sabían lo que abrían; varios collares, guardapelos, y dijes que se abrían con fotos en blanco y negro; anillos de todo tipo, de oro, de plata, o eran de bisutería con piedras falsas... incluso habían encontrado dos pequeños anillos de oro blanco que ambos habían decidido usar en el meñique.

Era su pequeño museo de recuerdos, todas aquellas cosas tenían su historia que ellos no conocían, habían tantas cosas... Algunas veces hacían magia con las otras varitas pensando en los descuidados dueños que las habían perdido, bromeaban con las mascaras de encaje y se ponían los trajes antiguos...

Era su mazmorra, su Cripta.

- **¿Vas a ordenar los libros ahora?** - le pregunto Scorpius.

**- No, ya es hora de cenar. Vayamos al Gran Comedor, quiero llegar temprano, tengo algo que hacer.**

Y los dos chicos subieron por las escaleras de caracol hacia una deliciosa comida que les esperaba.

* * *

- **Jimmy...** - y Albus se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor sin importarle las miradas de los demás alumnos.

**¿Qué haces aquí Albus?** - le pregunto extrañado dejando de hablar con Dominique y Fred, sus primos suyos. Estos, por su parte, le saludaron y volvieron a concentrarse en su comida.

**- ¡Albus!** - y la pequeña Lily se sentó a su otro lado - **¡Que bien que estas aquí! ¿Podrías ayudarme con pociones? Papa dice que he sacado su desastroso talento...**

**- Claro Peque.**

Eran fácilmente reconocibles todos los chicos con genes Weasley, todos ellos eran pelirrojos. Los chicos Potter tampoco podían negar su origen, el cabello de los tres era oscuro, casi negro, pero sus reflejos eran rojos como fuego. Sin embargo los ojos de los tres eran diferentes: James tenía los ojos marrones, los de Albus eran verdes y los de Lily azules, pero ella había sacado la miopía Potter y tenía que llevar gafas.

- **¿Estas liado con una profesora?** - le dijo Albus al oído. James se quedo blanco.

**- ¿De que estas hablando?**

**- Te han visto salir de la torre de los profes. **

**- Ah... fui a ver a Teddy, tenía una duda de Defensa.**

**- ¿No podías preguntárselo en otro momento y lugar?** - y miro a la mesa de profesores.

**- Fue una duda que me asalto de pronto.**

**- Vale** - acepto Albus sirviéndose algo de carne, ahora que ya tenia la duda resuelta ya volvía a tener hambre.

**- ¿Quién lo sabe? Quiero decir...no quiero causarle problemas a Teddy...**

**- ¡Oh! Ya me he ocupado de eso ¿no llevabas el mapa?**

**- No pensé que habría nadie patrullando por el territorio de los profes.**

**- Pues Pucey estaba por allí.**

**- ¿Pucey? ¿Cómo has logrado que se mantenga callado? ¡Nos odia!**

**- Cosas de Slytherins** - le respondió Albus mientras sonreía de esa forma que había aprendido de Scorpius.

- **¡No sonrías así!** **¡Pareces uno de ellos!** - y James le revolvió el cabello.

**- ¡Tienes envidia de que yo no he sacado el cabello de papa!**

**- ¡¡Revuélveselo James!!** - le animo Lily, quien no solo tenía el nombre de su abuela sino también su cabello rizado.

Albus se defendió como pudo del ataque de su hermano, empujándole y haciendo que cayera encima del pudding. Por el brillo en los ojos de su hermano supo lo que iba a pasar. Pudo apartarse a tiempo, pero el proyectil de pure de patatas fue a parar en el cabello de Roxanne. La hija de George no era de las que se quedaban quietas, y su hermano tampoco, así que en pocos segundos los Weasley de George atacaban a los Potter. Y poco después fueron los demás Weasley, y no mucho más tarde todos los Gryffindors estuvieron metidos.

**- ¡Potters! ¡Weasleys!**

La directora McGonagall bajaba corriendo de la tarima de los profesores apoyándose en su bastón. La "vieja reliquia", como Scorpius la llamaba, hizo que inmediatamente la pelea de comida acabara.

- **¡10 puntos menos a todos los que han participado en la pelea! ¡Y 20 y detención para vosotros cinco!** - dijo mientras señalaba a los tres Potter y a Fred y Roxanne - **Síganme a mi despacho, ahora**.

* * *

El despacho de McGonagall era un lugar que los tres Potter odiaban. Albus y Lily se revolvieron inquietos y se acercaron a James, este, por su parte, ya estaba acostumbrado al lugar, que era como su segunda casa, por lo que estaba bastante tranquilo.

Albus observo el lugar y vio que nada había cambiado desde aquel día. La misma austeridad, la misma mesa llena de papeles perfectamente colocados, la misma estantería con libros descoloridos...

En aquel momento se vio transportado a dos años atrás, cuando McGonagall les reunió allí para decirles que su madre había muerto. Lily le cogió la mano y supo que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo. Apretó su mano para darle ánimos y ella le sonrió tristemente. James, por su parte, les revolvió el cabello a ambos, y se situó por delante de ellos.

**- ¡Por Merlín!** - dijo la directora sentándose detrás de la mesa. El profesor Flitwick, el subdirector, se puso a su lado, pero no resultaba demasiado impresionante dado su pequeño tamaño - **No se que hacer con vosotros... Weasley y Potter, es la séptima vez que estáis aquí en lo que va de año...** - dijo mirando a James y Fred - **Es vuestro ultimo año, deberíais pensar más en vuestro futuro.**

**- Exactamente** - le respondió Fred - **tengo que heredar una tienda de bromas.**

- **Por supuesto ¿Cómo he olvidado eso?** - suspiro la directora, no era la primera vez que oía esa excusa - **¿Potter? **

**- No es culpa mía profesora, de verdad** - James sonrió inocentemente - **es culpa de Albus...**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**- Si, es culpa de Albus** - y se acerco a la directora McGonagall y dijo bajito - **es un Slytherin, y ya sabe... los Slytherin son malos... **

**- Eso, échale la culpa a los Slytherin** - gruño Albus.

**- ¡¡Basta!!** - grito McGonagall - **¡Basta! ¡Estoy harta! Ahora van a limpiar el Gran Comedor, y mañana los Weasley a las 10 en las Sala de los Trofeos. Potters a las 10 en los invernaderos.**

**- ¡¡Hay entrenamiento!! - **protesto James

**- ¡La semana que viene jugamos contra Ravenclaw!**

**- ¡Tenemos el campo de Quidditch por la mañana!**

**- ¡Haberlo pensado antes de llenar el comedor de comida!** - dijo la directora levantándose **- sigan a Flornby, el les dará lo necesario para limpiar.**

La sonrisa del conserje les hizo tener escalofríos. Iban a tener mucha faena por delante.

* * *

Estaba muerto de cansancio.

Habían tenido que limpiar todo el Gran Comedor, el suelo, las mesas y taburetes, la tarima de los profesores...

Llego a la pared que daba acceso a la Sala Común y dijo la contraseña mientras la pared se abría para dejarle paso. Se dispuso a ir a su habitación cuando vio que Scorpius estaba sentado junto al fuego.

Era tan hermoso, sobretodo cuando dormía. Albus se acerco, y se sentó a su lado para verlo mejor. Estaba tan relajado... A veces, Albus se despertaba a media noche, y la única manera de volver a dormir era mirarlo. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y Albus cerro los ojos para no caer en la tentación. Pero su mano ya se había adelantado y estaba tocándole la mejilla dirigiéndose lentamente hacia los labios.

- **¿Al?** - susurro mientras abría los ojos.

- **Si, S, soy yo** - le dijo mientras retiraba su mano para colocarla en el hombro y sacudirle un poco - **te has dormido en el sillón.**

**- ¡Oh! te estaba esperando...**

**- ¿De verdad? **- y Albus no pudo disimular una sonrisa -** venga, vamos a nuestra habitación - **le dijo mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

- **Si **- y acepto su mano.

* * *

Levantar a Scorpius siempre era un problema. Los días que podía dormía hasta bien entrada la mañana, así que Albus no tuvo más remedio que dejarle una nota e irse al Gran Comedor.

Habían algunos alumnos en la Sala Común que lo comenzaron a felicitar, y, justo cuando Albus les iba a preguntar el porque, Lissy apareció a su lado.

- **Bien hecho Al** - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- **Lo has hecho muy bien** - concordó Edward Nott, el hermano de Lissy, mientras la más pequeña de la familia, Queenie se escondía detrás de él.

**- ¿Me podrías aclarar el porque me estáis felicitando todos?**

**- Por supuesto. Eres el héroe de Slytherin. Sir Albus Severus, caballero de Slytherin.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Gryffindor ha caído completamente de la competición por la copa de las casas** - y ella le sonrió astutamente - **la directora quito tal cantidad de puntos que les será imposible recuperarse.**

**- Merlín, me van a matar** - y los otros tres se rieron - **no os lo toméis a broma, Rose me matara, me hará picadillo, perder los puntos que ella va ganando... **

**- Bueno, si te mata, serás un mártir por la causa Slytherin.**

**- San Albus Severus** - dijeron los pequeños Nott, y todos menos Al se echaron a reír.

Ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor, y Albus palideció al ver los relojes de puntos.

26 puntos tenía Gryffindor.

**- Vais a tener que hacerme una estatua para recordarme... Nada va a quedar de mi, no se conformaran con un AK... van a hacerme picadillo...**

**- Quedara bien una estatua tuya en la Sala Común** - le dijo Lissy.

- **Si, **_**"San Albus Severus Mártir, aquel que consiguió que Gryffindor perdiera 280 puntos de una sola vez, y que perdió la vida por ello"**_ - bromeó Edward.

**- Ja, ja, ja** - ironizo Albus mientras se comenzaba a servir el desayuno.

**- ¿Y Scopius?**

**- Durmiendo, como siempre. **

Albus volvió a mirar los relojes y vio que iban en segundo lugar, muy por detrás de los Ravenclaws y seguidos de cerca por los Hufflepuffs. Había perdido 20 puntos, y eso solía ser bastante malo para los Slytherin ya que difícilmente los conseguían, pero los Gryffindors iban tan por detrás que no parecía que a ninguno de sus compañeros le importase demasiado. Todos estaban de celebración.

Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, James, Lily, Fred y Roxanne estaban siendo regañados por Rose. Albus se tomo su café solo y se sirvió otra taza, y poniéndose su capa huyo de allí. Todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su prima, y Albus era un slytherin, no un gryffindor.

Faltaba una hora para que el castigo comenzara en los invernaderos, y Albus aprovecho para ir a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros, y para hacer una copia de la lista de libros desaparecidos. Con la lista podría saber si todos aquellos libros que Scorpius había encontrado habían sido robados de allí.

Cuando vio que la hora se acercaba se dirigió a los invernaderos, encontrándose con que allí ya estaban sus dos hermanos con caras enfuruñadas.

**- ¿Ha sido muy dura?**

**- Rose se parece demasiado a la abuela** - gruño Lily.

**- Si, pero al contrario que ella, no nos ha estado regañando por la pelea es sí, sino por la perdida de puntos. Hugo ha estado pavoneándose de que van primeros.**

Hugo Weasley era el otro Weasley desertor, pero, desde luego, ser Ravenclaw no era la misma traición que ser un Slytherin. Albus solía pensar que Hugo se había horrorizado al ver que tendría que convivir con tres niñas Weasley-Gryffindor en su mismo año, y era por eso que había acabado en Ravenclaw. Por eso y porque era un listillo.

**- Ya sabes la rivalidad que hay entre esos dos.**

**- Si, llevan las cuentas de los puntos que han ganado cada uno en la semana.**

Vieron llegar a tío Nev... al profesor Longbottom con unas palas pequeñas, y una sonrisa nada agradable en la cara.

- **Hay que arrancar todas las malas hierbas, y desgnomizar todos los invernaderos** - les dijo nada más llegar - **aunque tengo una duda ¿Quién gano?**

**- Nosotros **- exclamaron los tres Potter.

- **Por supuesto. Lily, será mejor que tu desgnomizes, y vosotros dos ocuparos de las malas hierbas**.

**- ¡Si tío Neville!**

Al principio comenzaron con ánimo, pero poco después estaban agotados, sobretodo Albus que se pasaba el día leyendo libros al contrario que sus hermanos, que tenían más aguante por los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

- **Eres un flojucho Albus** - le dijo James mientras veía a su hermano estirado en el suelo agotado - **sólo hemos arrancado las hierbas de un invernadero, nos faltan tres.**

**- No me lo recuerdes...**

**- Deberías hacer algo más de deporte.**

**- ¿De quien es la culpa que tenga vértigo y no sea capaz de subir a una escoba? **

**- Culpa mía, culpa mía.**

Y lo era. Cuando James tenía 6 años había tenido la maravillosa idea de coger la escoba de su padre y subir a Albus con él para que viera lo guay que era volar. Pero al hacer una pirueta Albus se había quedado colgando del revés, y por suerte James pudo aterrizar antes de que se cayera. Ninguno de los dos olvidaba aquel día.

**- Hay deportes en los que no es necesaria una escoba, sólo te escondes detrás de eso porque eres un flojucho.**

**- ¡Cállate James!**

**- ¡Flojucho!** - y Albus se tiro encima de su hermano para hacerle cosquillas.

**- ¡Me las vas a pagar! -** y comenzaron a rodar haciéndose cosquillas.

- **¡Ei! ¿Os estáis divirtiendo sin mi?** - Lily entro en el invernadero después de haber lanzado los gnomos fuera.

- **Solamente le daba su merecido a este debilucho** - James estaba sentado encima de Albus mientras este se quejaba.

**- ¡Potter! **

Y allí estaba Scorpius con cara cabreada. Hasta estaba guapo de esa forma, con esa aura asesina.

**- Sal de encima de Albus, Potter.**

**- ¿Celoso? **

**- Sal.de.encima.de.Albus.**

**- No** - y James estaba riéndose.

- **James... me estas ahogando **- se quejo Albus.

**- Que remedio** - dijo mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a levantarse

**- Entonces** - y la sonrisa de Scorpius daba escalofríos - **¿Cómo lo lleváis para el partido de la semana que viene? - **el ambiente se calentó todavía más.

- **Tu, tu...** - James estaba poniéndose rojo - **tu...**

**- Puedes darle las gracias a Sir Albus Severus, el héroe de Slytherin, por esos 280 puntos perdidos e ir últimos en la copa de las casas, y por haberos perdido el entrenamiento. En Slytherin ya le estamos haciendo odas a su proeza.**

**- ¡Scorpius!** - se quejo Albus.

- **¿El héroe de Slytherin?** - pregunto atónito James.

- **Al menos es un héroe** - le dijo Lily poniendo su mano en la espalda de James - **ya sabes que le viene de familia.**

**- Ya veo que se nos ha unido alguien más.**

Allí en la puerta estaba el profesor Longbottom. En su mano llevaba una garrafa de agua y un cesto con comida.

**- He ido a buscar algo de comer para que descansarais un poco, pero veo que lo habéis hecho igualmente. Anda, bebed un poco, e ir a por otro invernadero más. Después podréis ir a comer, y finalmente podréis acabar por la tarde con los otros dos, todavía os queda mucho trabajo** - y Neville sonrió - **¿Te unes señor Malfoy?**

**- No **- le contesto secamente. La mayoría de profesores se sentían incómodos ante los slytherin, la guerra era todavía demasiado reciente. Y en el caso de Scorpius la sensación de tensión, de odio era todavía peor, ya que cargaba el estigma de ser un Malfoy.

- **Entonces es mejor que vuelvas al castillo.**

**- Si, eso, vete** - le dijo James mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Albus - **largo serpiente.**

**- ¡No! Me quedo. **

**- Bien. Anda, comed un poco** - y se sentaron en el suelo mientras Neville sacaba los bocadillos.

- **¿Hay café?** - pregunto Albus.

- **Eres demasiado pequeño para tomar café** - Albus frunció el ceño y los otros tres chicos se rieron. Albus era adicto al café - **¿Cómo esta Harry?**

**- Bien** - respondió James, y el ambiente se volvió tenso por parte de los tres Potter. Albus sintió la mano de Scorpius coger la suya.

Estaban hartos de esa pregunta. Todo el mundo se preocupo por ellos y por su padre cuando Ginny murió, y estuvo bien por un tiempo, el tiempo en que tardaban en hacerse la idea de que nunca más la iban a volver a ver. Pero después, cuando querían volver a tener algún tipo de normalidad, ellos no les dejaban, siempre había alguien en casa intentando consolarles, alguien que no les dejaba olvidar el dolor, y los periódicos se regocijaban en su pena.

**- Será mejor que nos volvamos a poner a trabajar. **

**- Albus se queda conmigo** - declaro Scorpius.

- **Id a desgnomizar** - les dijo James - **es menos cansado que arrancar las malas hierbas.**

Fueron al siguiente invernadero, y comenzaron a buscar gnomos. Encontraron dos debajo de un manzano de Avalon, y mientras se agachaban para cogerlos vieron que James y Neville se habían quedado fuera. Albus curioso se acerco a escuchar de que hablaban.

- **Deberías vigilarle** - le estaba diciendo tío Neville - **conocí a su padre, James, odiaba a Harry, aun cuando este le salvo la vida.**

**- Ya se que es un capullo **- decía James.

Scorpius estaba a su lado y le miro para ver la cara que tenía. Era la cara que ponía cuando no quería que nadie supiera lo que pensaba. Albus la odiaba, le gustaba su sonrisa, todas ellas: su sonrisa picara, su sonrisa alegre o su sonrisa malvada; también le gustaba la cara que ponía cuando estaba enfadado o molesto, cualquier expresión hacia que Scorpius fuera el ser más bello sobre la tierra. En cambio odiaba la mascara que ponía ahora, le hacia ver como una estatua imperturbable, como si no fuera humano, como si no fuera la persona que sacudía el mundo de Albus y hacia que fuera totalmente feliz.

- **Ya se que es un capullo** - repito James - **pero a su retorcido modo quiere a Albus. Son amigos, tío Neville, no has de preocuparte por él.**

**- Pero... no quiero ni imaginar lo que le ha enseñado su padre, era la pesadilla de todos, fastidiaba la vida a todo el mundo en el colegio, y después...**

**- Malfoy no es su padre.**

**- ¿Has leído los diarios?** - le pregunto Longbottom - **las escaramuzas se han multiplicado. Harry debe tener mucho trabajo ¿no? Estoy seguro de que sus padres están metidos en esto, y sus abuelos también.**

**- Pero él no tiene porque cargar las culpas de su familia** - le dijo James **- y él no esta metido en eso. Y Albus no es tonto, si confía en esa serpiente será por algo.**

**- Pero es sólo un niño... ¿Y si le arrastra a algo malo? Es Albus, es muy inocente...**

**- Será mejor que vaya dentro a ayudar a Lily** - le dijo James harto ya de la conversación y entró seguido por el profesor Longbottom.

Durante el tiempo en que acabaron de desgnomizar Albus no quiso soltar la mano de Scorpius, y cuando se fueron a comer lo retuvo allí mientras los demás se adelantaban.

- **Me da igual lo que digan** - le susurro Albus a la vez que le abrazaba - **eres mi mejor amigo, S, y confío totalmente en ti. Me dan igual los demás, me da igual si nos juzgan por ser slytherins, todo eso me da igual. Te quiero. Nada de lo que digan va a separarme de ti, eres mi mejor amigo...**

Finalmente Scorpius le correspondió al abrazo, y puso su cabeza en el cuello de Albus.

**- Tu también eres mi mejor amigo, Al.**


	2. S le descubre a Al los secretos íntimos

Me olvide de decirlo el otro día… esto es SLASH, y además, nada de esto me pertenece.

**SLYTHERINS**

**2- S le descubre a Al los secretos íntimos de Hogwarts.**

Cuando el domingo se despertaron estaban tan cansados que no pudieron moverse hasta bien entrada la mañana, sobretodo Albus que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer deporte y sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Albus - le dijo Scorpius cuando se levanto y lo vio en la cama - nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te vería en la cama cuando yo estoy levantado.

- ¡Cállate! - le dijo Albus desde la cama - estoy muerto. No voy a volver a provocar una pelea, estoy roto de quitar hierbas y tirar los gnomos.

- ¡Levántate! Vayámonos a las cocinas a por unos cuantos cafés.

- ¡Si! - exclamó Albus.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a por una poción revitalizante?

- ¡No! Parkinson me odia.

- No lo hace, en el fondo le caes bien, pero... eres un Potter, eres demasiado perfecto, señor prefecto, y no se lleva demasiado bien con tu familia - le dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama - ¡Levanta! Cuanto antes lo hagas antes tendrás tu café.

Finalmente Albus se levanto y se fue directo a la ducha. Ese era uno de sus placeres secretos, quedarse allí debajo mientras el agua le relajaba.

Estaba algo preocupado por Scorpius. No sabía exactamente como le había afectado la conversación que ayer habían escuchado, pero estaba actuando como siempre. Albus estaba sintiendo de repente una antipatía por tío Neville, lo conocía desde que era pequeño, y sabía que lo que había dicho era porque se preocupaba por él, pero había dañado a Scorpius, se había atrevido a juzgarlo sin conocerlo, y eso había causado en Albus un odio dentro suyo que no podía controlar.

- Te he escogido la ropa, la tienes ahí.

- ¿Ya me has vuelto a revolver el armario?

Scorpius le había elegido un jersey de cuello alto y unos tejanos negros, y había añadido de su propio armario una túnica negra, porque opinaba que todos los magos deberían llevar túnicas, pero la familia de Albus prefería la ropa muggle y sólo tenía túnicas de gala, nada convenientes para el día a día.

Albus miro a Scorpius y vio que su ropa también era toda negra, y su túnica era muy parecida a la suya.

- Hay más colores aparte del negro ¿sabes?

- ¿En serio? - se acerco al armario de Albus y saco otro jersey verde - Ponte este - Albus se lo cogió, y se lo comenzó a poner - Sinceramente, Al, hemos de ir un día de compras...

- No lo digas como si fuéramos chicas.

- Hemos de ir de compras - continuo Scorpius como si no le hubiera oído - porque por lo visto el mal gusto es hereditario. Tu padre debería mirar lo que se pone para salir en las revistas...

- Mi padre odia salir en las revistas - le aclaró Albus.

- ...porque, sinceramente, el modelito con el que le pillaron en el callejón Diagon, y con el que apareció en el especial de Corazón de Bruja...

- No ha de ponerse de gala para ir a comprar cuatro tonterías, anda, vamos a las cocinas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las cocinas, ya que estaban situadas debajo del Gran Comedor, en el primer nivel de las mazmorras, pero no demasiado cerca del territorio Slytherin.

Nada más entrar los elfos se acercaron rápidamente a ellos, y les dieron todo tipo de dulces, y le ofrecieron a Albus varios tipos de café, ya que lo conocían suficiente para saber su gusto por esta bebida.

- No cojas tanta comida, que es casi la hora de comer - le dijo Scorpius.

- Es cierto - dijo Albus mirando el reloj - pero... - y tuvo una idea - ¿podéis hacernos bocadillos y comida para picar, por favor?

- Por supuesto, Señor Potter, será un placer, Señor Potter - y los elfos domésticos comenzaron a hacerles bocadillos y comida para llevar.

- ¿Qué planeas Al?

- Un picnic.

- ¿Picnic? ¿Qué es eso?

- Ya lo veras, será divertido.

- ¿Divertido? - Scorpius le miro sospechosamente - también dijiste eso en segundo, cuando conseguiste que tu hermano nos mostrara uno de los pasadizos para llegar a Hogsmeade, y acabamos de noche dentro de la casa de los gritos. ¡Es uno de los lugares más encantados de Gran Bretaña!

- Si, recuerdo ese día, nunca he visto a nadie con esa cara de pánico - Albus sonrió, nunca le había dicho a Scorpius la verdad sobre los falsos fantasmas de la casa de los gritos - no te preocupes, un picnic sólo es comer al aire libre, sentarse sobre una manta en medio del campo y comer rodeado de la naturaleza.

- ¿Comer en el suelo? - la cara de Scorpius era un poema, Albus amplio su sonrisa - comer en el suelo.

- Si.

Los elfos les ofrecieron dos grandes cestos llenos de comida, una con dulces y otra con todo tipo de bocadillos y canapés. Y también una botella con cerveza de mantequilla, y otra con un líquido marrón.

- ¡Café!

- Si Señor Potter, sabemos lo mucho que le gusta.

- ¡Oh! muchas gracias - y entre profundas reverencias salieron de las cocinas - ¡Que simpáticos que son!

- ¡Albus! Que asco, que estas hablando de elfos domésticos.

- Busquemos a L, Ed y Q.

- ¡Oh si! Si yo he de sufrir la tortura de comer en el suelo es justo que ellos también lo hagan.

- Por supuesto - sonrió Albus - quizás también estén los demás.

- Vamos a la Sala Común, va.

Una vez que llegaron allí vieron que todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado.

- L y C no están aquí.

- Pero los peques si que están aquí - dijo Albus al verlo en las mesas del fondo - y creo que agradecerán que los interrumpamos, están haciendo trabajos.

Los dos primos pequeños de Scorpius, Edward y Queenie Nott, junto con otros de sus cursos estaban haciendo los deberes de Herbologia. Habían dos más de primer curso con los que se juntaban: los gemelos Goyle, Katherine y Drew, más altos a sus 11 años que Albus y Scorpius que estaban en quinto curso.

- ¡Ei peques! - les dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba en la mesa atrayendo toda su atención - Al ha tenido una Graaaan idea, hacer un pinic.

- Picnic - rectificó Albus.

- ¡Guay! - dijo Queenie, y al atraer la atención de todos hacia ella se sonrojo.

- ¿Acaso sabes que es un picnic? - le pregunto Edward, a lo que la pequeña se sonrojo todavía más - ¿y eso es?

- Comer en el suelo - y todos pusieron una cara de asco.

- Es comer en el exterior - aclaró Albus - en el campo, sobre una manta, disfrutar del sol...

- Muy campestre - dijo Lissy llegando al lado del grupo.

- Si, como esas escenas de los cuadros de pastorcillos del siglo XVIII tan cutres - dijo Christopher Zabini, el novio de Lissy, quien no se llevaba demasiado bien con Albus a pesar de ser del mismo grupo.

- Vamos a hacer un picnic - ordenó Scorpius - así que ya podéis estar saliendo todos por la puerta.

El picnic estaba resultando todo un acierto. Todos se lo estaban pasando bien, el sol era abrasante, algo muy raro en la época en la que estaban, a mediados de noviembre, no habían casi nubes en el cielo, y el clima era relativamente calido.

Albus estaba explicando los diferentes usos de las plantas acuáticas a Edward, ya que los alumnos de segundo año estaban estudiándolas y habían cosas que él no entendía. Eso no quería decir que no estuviera atento a la conversación de su lado, donde Scorpius, Lissy y Chris criticaban a Susan Bones, la profesora de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero sobretodo estaba atento al calor del cuerpo de Scorpius que estaba a su lado.

- Y la muy hufflepuff tuvo el descaro de decirme que estudiara más - decía Scorpius.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque os tuvisteis que apuntar a esa asignatura inútil.

- Me gustan los animales.

La vida era irónica (y le gustaba que lo fuera) pensaba Albus, estaba haciendo un picnic con un Malfoy, tres Nott, un Zabini y dos Goyle. El hijo del héroe del mundo mágico comiendo con hijos o nietos de mortífagos probados.

- ¿No es tu hermano? - le dijo Scorpius al oído.

- Si, con sus amiguitos.

Así era, James estaba hablando con Dominique y Fred, y dos chicos más: Jordan y Creevey. No sabía exactamente como se las apañaban los Gryffindors, pero no parecían ser tan diferentes a los Slytherin. James se juntaba con sus primos, y con hijos de amigos de su padre. La organización en Slytherin era parecida.

Hasta llegar a Hogwarts los niños sólo se solían juntar con su familia, sus hermanos y primos, y con los hijos de los amigos de sus padres, y esos vínculos solían perdurar a lo largo de la vida, sobretodo si entraban en la misma casa. Aunque en Slytherin esta tendencia era más acusada quizás porque los hijos de slytherins solían ser slytherins y no eran bien recibidos en el resto de las casas.

Y una vez dentro de Slytherin la cosa era más radical. Al ser ambiciosos todos querían tener el poder dentro de Slytherin, y al ser desconfiados sólo se solían juntar con aquellas personas que conocían desde niños, y en las que sabían que podían confiar. La jerarquía dentro de Slytherin era así, complicada, todos querían el poder y las puñaladas entre ellos eran frecuentes, solían haber guerrillas entre los diferentes grupos.

Pero estos grupos solían ser de diferentes edades, y era necesario tener algo parecido a amigos dentro del mismo curso, y en los miembros de los mismos clubs, como en el equipo de quidditch, Scorpius odiaba a Davies, pero aceptaba sus ordenes dentro del campo y había una especie de entendimiento durante los entrenamientos, y él se llevaba bastante mal con Montague, un chico de su mismo curso, pero habían tenido que trabajar juntos en varias ocasiones, y ambos sabían que lo primero era conseguir la mejor nota.

Las relaciones dentro de Slytherin eran definitivamente complicadas, y Albus lo prefería así, era más emocionante.

- Nosotros nos vamos - dijo Lissy, y ella y Chris se levantaron - vamos a tener una apasionada sesión de besuqueo.

- Y de algo más - dijo el chico insinuantemente mientras se iban.

- Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Dónde se lo monta la gente?

- Tienes curiosidad... - la sonrisa picara de Scorpius mando escalofríos a la columna de Albus - ¿acaso quieres perder finalmente la virginidad?

- Yo... - el sonrojo del Potter era muy evidente - ¡Cállate S!

- ¿Quién es ella?

- ¡Nadie! ¡Sólo era curiosidad! ¡Los Premios Anuales siempre nos están diciendo que las relaciones se han de impedir! Pero nunca encontramos a nadie en... ¡bueno! enrollándose, y sin embargo todos pareces que se lían.

- No se lo voy a decir a un prefecto.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto una vocecita. Allí estaban los cuatro pequeños de los que ellos se habían olvidado.

- Nada de esto es algo de lo que os hayáis de enterar, al menos por el momento - les dijo Scorpius - Anda, a continuar los deberes - y los niños se fueron.

Ambos miraron como se iban, y luego Scorpius se estiro poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Albus. Un hormigueo recorrió el cuerpo de este, e inmediatamente comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de su amigo, le encantaba esa sensación, sus cabellos eran muy suaves.

- Sólo por curiosidad... dímelo... no lo utilizare para cazar a nadie durante las rondas.

- Sólo por curiosidad ¿Dónde os dicen que habéis de buscar?

- En la torre de astronomía, dicen que atraen a los románticos, la Sala de los Menesteres...

- Olvídate de la torre de astronomía, todo el mundo sabe que esta vigilada, y hace mucho, mucho frío por la noche. En cuanto a la Sala de los Menesteres... se sabe que existe, pero pocos saben donde esta realmente.

- Cierto, algún prefecto ha preguntado por ella, y los premios anuales no han sabido responderle.

- No tengo ni idea de donde se lo montan los gryffindor, no tengo demasiada buena fama entre los ellos. Por lo que se de los hufflepuff suelen ser muy... castos, aunque no se si es realmente una virtud. Estos tampoco se me acercan demasiado, pero he oído... que hay un cuadro dentro de su Sala Común que lleva a un antiguo dormitorio de un profesor.

- Pero los profesores deben saber de ese lugar, en algún momento ellos fueron alumnos ¿no?

- La jefa de Hufflepuff es la profesora Bones, ella se cree la virtud personificada.

- Alguna locura debió cometer en su juventud - le dijo Albus.

- ¿Seguro? A mi me parece una frígid...

- ¡Vale, vale! Lo he pillado. ¿Ravenclaw?

- Bueno, las habitaciones de Ravenclaw son como las nuestras, dobles, así que convences a tu compañero de que se largue... y ya sabes, esto también vale para los slytherins. Pero en sus habitaciones no se puede entrar fácilmente, hay una especie de barrera, aunque se las apañan bastante bien para sortearla...

- Lo sabes muy bien ¿no? Hooper es una Ravenclaw.

- Perfectamente - le respondió Scorpius. Albus sintió que algo dentro suyo se removía - No suelen hacerlo fuera de su Sala Común, no les va el riesgo, eso es una desventaja.

- Y llegamos a los Slytherin.

- Y llegamos a los Slytherin. Conoces lo suficiente las mazmorras para saber que nadie se aventura allí normalmente además de los slytherin, y es un muy buen lugar para montárselo, y ya sabes que los viernes por la noche es más fácil encontrar slytherins fuera de la Sala Común que dentro.

- ¿En serio? - le pregunto Albus - Creía que las parejitas estaban en las habitaciones.

- También, pero muchos prefieren ese morbo de las mazmorras...

- Ya...

- Si te descubro los secretos más íntimos de Hogwarts es porque necesitas algo de acción. Lo digo por tu bien, Al, coge la capa de invisibilidad y haz una ronda por allí... necesitas algo de aprendizaje, una miradita...

- ¡Calla Scorpius! - le dijo Albus totalmente sonrojado.

- No, no, no - Scorpius se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien - ya tienes 15, necesitas un buen polvo, tenemos que conseguirte una novia.

La sonrisa de Scorpius era picara y alegre, algo que hacia que dentro de Albus se revolviera el estomago. Sus ojos brillaban y un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, el tacto de su cabello en los dedos de Albus... todo eso hacia que tuviera un impulso que apenas estaba controlando... esos labios entreabiertos...

Sabía que debía controlarse, que Scorpius no sentía lo mismo por él, que si le besaba no volvería a hablarle, que ya nada sería igual entre ellos, y eso le daba más miedo que nada, y era por eso que se controlaba.

- ¡Albus! - volvió a concentrarse en esa cabeza que tenía en sus rodillas, que ahora lucia molesta - ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Si, te escucho.

- Ya... ¡Oh! ¿Pensabas en alguien? - la sonrisa de Scorpius volvía a ser peligrosa - ¿en una chica?

- No - lo cual era cierto, no pensabas en una chica.

- Dímelo...

- No.

Necesitaba cambiar urgentemente de tema si no quería cometer un error. Y no quería irse porque estaba en el paraíso en ese momento.

- ¿Quieres café?

- ¿Estas intentando cambiar de tema? - sabía que había sido muy evidente, pero las ideas no le venían. Él si que necesitaba urgentemente algo de café que le despejara la cabeza.

- Si - dijo mientras alargaba el brazo hacia la botella y le daba un trago. La cafeína volvía a recorrerle las venas.

- Se esta poniendo el sol... deberíamos entrar, comienza a hacer frío.

- Si - como siempre los momentos con Scorpius se le hacían cortos, su mano lentamente dejo de acariciarle el cabello.

Se levantaron y recogieron las cosas, y poco después entraban en el castillo.

* * *

El lunes a primera hora tenían Transformaciones, llegaron pronto como siempre, y por ello pudieron escoger donde sentarse, a ultima fila, lo más lejos que podían de la tarima de la profesora, y vieron que esos asientos eran los que más rápido se llenaban. La profesora Millais era la excentricidad en persona, y todo el mundo prefería estar lejos de ella.

Compartían clase con Gryffindor, y Albus no tardo mucho en ver a su prima. Rose le saludo, pero se fue a sentar con sus amigas. Rose no soportaba a Scorpius, y este no la soportaba a ella. Era odio mutuo.

- ¡Buenos días! - dijo Millais. Media dos metros de alto y era muy, muy delgada. Pero lo más extraño en ella era que en el día de hoy iba vestida totalmente con un estampado de leopardo - Hoy estudiaremos las transformaciones de felinos.

- Me lo figuraba - dijo Scorpius en su oído - ¿que otra cosa podíamos esperarnos con ese modelito?

- Cojan un trapo de la caja - muchos se levantaron a buscarlo, Albus se quedo sentado, Scorpius siempre se levantaba a buscar las cosas y se las traía a él y a Lissy - apunten con la varita y digan _¡transform felinus!_ - y un gato gordo apareció en la mesa de la profesora.

- ¿Para que querría alguien transformar un trapo en gato? - y Albus soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Scorpius.

- Lo siento - se disculpo Albus mientras todos le miraban. La mirada de Rose por el contrario era para Scorpius, y era de las que mataban.

Albus hizo la transformación correctamente a la primera, al igual que Rose, y por ellos ganaron 5 puntos para sus casas. Gryffindor tenía muchos puntos que ganar, y Slytherin debía conseguir más si querían llegar al nivel de Ravenclaw. Scorpius, por su parte, miro el trapo durante mucho rato y lo apunto con la varita.

- _¡Transform felinus!_ - y el trapo se volvió naranja, y se movió, y de pronto el trapo estaba actuando como un gato - ¡Merlín maldito! - el sector Slytherin intentaba no reírse, y miraba de reojo al gato-trapo que se restregaba contra Scorpius.

¡Deshaz... - Albus no podía hablar bien por las carcajadas. Los gryffindors ya se habían dado cuenta del nuevo error de Scorpius y también se estaban riendo.

- _¡Destransform! _- dijo la profesora, y el gato-trapo paso a ser un simple trapo inmóvil - Señor Malfoy... le tengo dicho que ha de prestar atención a lo que hago. Si sigue así no conseguirá aprobar los TIMOS.

La sonrisa de Scorpius era asesina y sin duda estaba pensando en clavarle la pluma que agarraba con la mano a la profesora. Quizás estuviera pensando que lugar era el mejor, el corazón, el cuello, los ojos...

- Aspira, expira, aspira, expira - le decía Albus a Scorpius una vez la profesora se había ido a resolver otro problema en la sección Gryffindor - tranquilízate...

- Un día de estos...

El timbre sonó y la profesora salió la primera dejando a unos alumnos muy sonrientes, y a uno muy cabreado.

- ¡Esa! esa mala... quimera... se ha atrevido a decirme...

- ¡Vamos! - Albus le cogió la mano a Scorpius y se lo llevo de allí - tenemos Herbología.

- ¡Y no quiero ir a Herbología! Sobretodo con ese profesor santurrón.

- Ya se que no quieres ir, pero no te puedes saltar esa clase durante todo el año.

- ¿Seguro que no puedo?

- No - ya salían del castillo, y se veían los invernaderos y a los ravenclaw que ya estaban en la puerta- vamos, no será tan malo.

- Ese me odia.

- No puedo decirte que no es verdad, teniendo en cuenta lo que oímos... - y a Albus se le ocurrió una idea para que Scorpius volviera a alegrarse - pero puedes fastidiarle un rato... - lo sentía por Tío Neville, pero Scorpius era más importante - seguimos tomados de las manos, entremos así.

- Bueno, me gusta esa idea, de hecho, me encanta - Scorpius volvía a estar sonriendo malvadamente, el incidente de transformaciones ya estaba olvidado, solía cambiar de humor muy rápido.

Entraron en el segundo invernadero y el profesor ya estaba allí, y la cara que puso al verlos tomados de la manos fue cómica. Por una vez Scorpius lo guió a una de las plantas mas cercanas al profesor, y apenas podía contener la sonrisa, y Albus tampoco.

- ¿Puedo preguntar? - Lissy se había colocado a su lado para formar equipo con ellos.

- Te lo explicamos después, ahora prestemos atención a la clase - dijo girándose hacia el profesor con cara inocente.

- Odia esta clase ¿Por qué esta tan contento? ¿y porque seguís cogidos de las manos? - le pregunto la chica al oído de Albus.

- Señorita Nott, deje de murmurar y presten atención. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin.

- No faltaba más - gruñó Scorpius entre dientes.

- Que cada grupo coja la maceta con la que estabais trabajando la semana pasada. Hoy vamos a recoger las frutas.

- ¡Oh dios! - dijo Scorpius con una cara de asco.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir para que sirven los frutos de Coclearia? – Albus alzo su mano, y el profesor le indico que podía hablar.

- Los frutos de Coclearia una vez que están secos sirven para realizar pociones que afecten al cerebro, en filtros para confundir, por ejemplo. También se puede utilizar las raíces de tármica y el ligústico recien cortado porque tienen los mismos efectos, pero las cantidades son diferentes - Scorpius se acerco más al cuerpo de Albus mientras este respondía.

- 5 puntos para Slytherin - el Profesor Longbottom desvió la mirada disgustado.

- Otros cinco y ya habré recuperado los que le ha quitado a L - susurro Albus.

El profesor Longbottom siguió hablando, y Scorpius lo iba provocando acercándose a Albus, arreglándole la corbata, poniendo los mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja. Neville apretaba los labios y seguía dando instrucciones a los demás.

Cuando comenzaron a trabajar las manos de Scorpius junto a las suyas y se topaban constantemente, pero no era demasiado erótico ya que ambos llevaban unos gruesos guantes para no pincharse.

- No puedo alcanzar ese fruto - y Scorpius se quito los guantes, pero una espina se quedo clavada en su dedo - ¡Au!

- ¡Scorpius! - y Albus se quito los guantes para poder mirar el dedo de Scorpius - ¡¿en que estabas pensando para quitarte los guantes?!

- En nada.

- Ya me lo imagino - dijo cogiendo la varita y apuntando al dedo - te va a doler un poco - y con un hechizo convocador controlado extrajo lentamente la espina - ya esta - pero no le soltó el dedo - te has de extraer el veneno.

- ¿Veneno? - la cara de Scorpius expreso alarma.

- ¿No escuchaste la teoría de la semana pasada? No es mortal, pero se te puede dormir la mano en unos minutos... anda trae - y se acerco el dedo de Scorpius a la boca y le succiono.

- ¡Joder! Deberías utilizar tu boca para otras cosas además de para contestar a los professss... ¡Joder!

- Muy gracioso - le dijo Albus después de escupir y tratando de no ponerse rojo - diría que ya esta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto el profesor Longbottom con voz preocupada al pasar por su lado y ver la escena.

- Se le ha quedado una espina clavada, pero ya se la he quitado.

- ¿El veneno?

- Se lo he succionado, pero quizás seria conveniente que fuera a la enfermería para tomarse la poción.

- Bien. 10 puntos menos por quitarse los guantes. Vaya a la enfermería a por la poción, usted sólo - y Scorpius se fue con disgusto por dejar a Albus allí.

- Como sigamos así pronto iremos con puntos negativos - le dijo Albus a Lissy mientras volvían a la faena.

- Aja - le respondió esta mientras le miraba suspicazmente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Naaada.

Pero ella no dejo de mirarlo en todo momento, sin explicarle la razón de ello.

* * *

El fin de semana llego rápidamente, y con él llego el esperado partido de quidditch Gryffindor-Ravenclaw.

Aunque Albus era incapaz de volar, y el quidditch no le entusiasmaba demasiado, tenía que asistir obligatoriamente, ya que sus hermanos y algunos de sus primos jugaban en Gryffindor, de hecho, más de la mitad del equipo eran Weasley. Scorpius estaba en la primera fila de su palco, en los asientos que estaban reservados al equipo y con unos pergaminos en la mano tomaría, como siempre, apuntes de las técnicas y tácticas de los otros equipos.

- Ravenclaw tendría que ganar para ir bien, pero seguro que gana Gryffindor - explicaba Scorpius allí delante - espero que cojan la snitch pronto, así no les dará tiempo de acumular demasiados puntos.

- Nuestro siguiente partido es contra Ravenclaw, hay que mirar las técnicas de cada jugador y las tácticas del nuevo capitán - decía Montague, un idiota de su mismo curso que estaba en el equipo de Slytherin.

El equipo de Ravenclaw salio al campo, y Albus vio entre ellos a Hugo, su primo, este iba a ser su primer partido, y se iba a enfrentar a su hermana. El equipo de Gryffindor llegó en ese momento con su capitán y guardián a la cabeza, James, con los tres cazadores detrás una de las cuales era Rose, los golpeadores, Fred y Roxanne, y finalmente Lily, la buscadora.

El partido comenzó y Albus lo miro unos momentos, pero después desvió su atención a Scorpius, a su cara de concentración y a como se mordía el labio con angustia.

- Deberías dejar de mirarlo así si no quieres que se entere - le dijo Lissy que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

- De Scorpius, idiota - le dijo Chris Zabini.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? - pregunto poniéndose blanco.

- Que si no quieres que se entere de que estas enamorado de él deberías dejar de mirarlo así, de cogerle la mano, de... ¿es necesario que sigua?

- A él le gustan las chicas - le dijo el otro chico.

- Ya lo se. Ya lo se. No hace falta que me lo digáis - les dijo Albus derrotado - Hago lo que puedo para que no se entere, pero... le amo. Le amo - era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta - Le amo.

- Eres su mejor amigo - le dijo Chris secamente - No se porque, pero él te considera su mejor amigo, no lo estropees.

- Deberías probar de salir con alguien.

- ¿Debería? - suspiró Albus - Supongo que sí...

Pero realmente no se esperaba que le tomaran la palabra, y no se esperaba que Scorpius se uniera a su plan de buscarle pareja.


	3. H y D tienen una reunión en Hogwarts

SLYTHERINS

**SLYTHERINS**

**3 – H y D tienen reunión en Hogwarts.**

Era un día soleado, pero para Albus era el infierno. Lissy o, más posiblemente, Chris se había ido de la lengua, y le había contado a Scorpius que quería echarse novia. Ya que se metían podían haberle contado que lo que quería era echarse novio.

- Hay muchas chicas guapas en Slytherin - le estaba diciendo Scorpius - y en Ravenclaw. Aunque quizás te podríamos encontrar a una Gryffindor.

- Yo le veo mejor con una Hufflepuff - dijo Chris, remarcando claramente la a, mientras se levantaba para irse a sus clases - son igual de idiotas.

- ¡Imbecil! - le gritó Albus.

- Quizás Lasha Bones...

- ¡No!

- o Geraldine Hunt - Albus se dio con la mesa harto ya de la selección de chicas guapas de Scorpius. Lissy, por su parte, se carcajeaba.

- A mi me gustaría salir con Albus - dijo la pequeña Queenie ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

- Tienes buen gusto Q - le dijo Scorpius ante el sonrojo de Albus - No es mala idea... así pasarías a ser parte de la familia...

- Scorpius, por favor, deja el tema...

- Vaaaale... toma algo más de café - le dijo mientras le ponía una taza delante - y dime... ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

- Encantamientos.

- ¿Encantamientos? Perfecto - le dijo Scorpius mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- ¿Qué es perfecto? - pregunto Lissy mientras les acompañaba.

- Naaada.

- Algo trama - dijeron los otros dos chicos.

Cuando llegaron al aula, los Ravenclaw ya habían llegado y se estaban sentando. Cuando iban hacia su mesa, Scorpius le empujo y acabo aterrizando encima de una mesa de los Ravenclaw.

- ¿Pasa algo Albus? - le pregunto Vivienne Rosenfield, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, la cual era considerada una de las chicas más bonitas de su curso. Iba a matar a Scorpius.

- No Rosenfield, nada, me he caído.

- ¡Al! Aquí ya no quedan asientos, tendrás que sentarte con los ravenclaw – grito Scorpius desde el lado Slytherin del aula.

- Puedes sentarte aquí - le dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba. Albus vio que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Realmente iba a matarlo.

El diminuto profesor Flitwick entró en ese momento en el aula andando rápidamente, e inmediatamente fue a su tarima y comenzó a hablar.

- Hoy estudiaremos los diferentes tipos de hechizos relajantes, pónganse por parejas.

- ¿Vas conmigo? - le pregunto Gabriel Corner, el chico que estaba sentado detrás suyo.

- ¿eh? - dijo mirando la cara esperanzada de Rosenfield - Si, iré contigo.

Gabriel Corner le sonrió y se fueron a un rincón del aula. Parecía un buen chico, simpático, y con una sonrisa agradable. Era algo más alto que Albus, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa, no era demasiado parecido a Scorpius, lo que le tranquilizaba ya que de esa forma no estaría buscando parecidos con su amigo.

- Siento habértelo pedido así, tan de repente, pero no parecías tener demasiadas de ganas de juntarte con ella - le dijo Corner al tiempo que alzaba la varita.

- La verdad es que ninguna, así que gracias.

- De nada. ¿Preparado? - Albus asintió - _¡Debilitus!_ - Albus sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba hasta caer encima de los cojines que habían en el suelo para ese fin.

- Mmm... duraba unos 5 minutos ¿no?

- Si, eso pone en el libro. ¿Cómo te has sentido? - le pregunto mientras mojaba la pluma en la tinta.

- Como si mi cuerpo fuera un globo que se deshinchaba.

- No creo que el Profesor Flitwick me apruebe si le pongo eso en el ensayo.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor para explicarlo - Albus sintió que volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo - Vale, me toca a mi - y se puso de pie y apunto a Corner - _Debilitus_.

- Wow - dijo el chico desde su lugar entre los cojines - yo lo describiría más bien como si dejaras de sentir todo los músculos y perdieras el control sobre tu cuerpo.

- Tu frase es más adecuada para el ensayo ¿puedo copiártela? La modificare para que no sean exactamente iguales.

- Claro Albus. ¿Puedo llamarte así? Se que es la primera vez que hablamos, y que debería llamarte Potter, pero...

- Esta bien - se rió Albus.

- Si quieres puedes llamarme Gabri.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a que personas desconocidas le llamaran por su nombre, y aunque normalmente le molestaba que se tomaran esas confianzas con él, había algo en ese chico que hacia que no le importara demasiado. No sabía exactamente que era, como si tuvieran algo en común, pero como nunca había hablado con él, eso se quedaba en una sensación que tenía.

- También estas en mi clase de Runas y en Aritmancia ¿no?

- Si. Me encantan esas clases, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender.

- A mi también, y la parte de los círculos numéricos que estamos dando ahora es muy interesante.

- ¡Oh! parece que ya vuelvo a sentir el cuerpo - y Corner probó de levantarse - parece que todavía no se ha pasado el efecto del todo. ¿Qué hechizo hemos de hacer ahora?

- El Relaxus - dijo Albus ojeando el libro - tiene efectos similares, pero también la mente se relaja ¿Estas ya preparado para echarme el hechizo?

- Si_. ¡Relaxus!_ - y Albus sintió durante un momento como caía para dar paso a la semiinconsciencia. Veía al chico delante suyo pero ya no recordaba su nombre, ni podía pensar con claridad. No sabía cuanto tiempo después comenzó a notar que el control volvía a su cuerpo.

- ¡Merlín! - dijo cuando recupero el control de su boca - No me gusta en absoluto este hechizo... Al menos con el desmaius no eres consciente de nada.

- Ahora me toca a mí.

- _Relaxus_- y el cuerpo de Gabriel cayó al suelo.

Albus se giro para ver lo que hacia el resto de la clase. Lissy estaba sentada al lado de un Scorpius desmayado. Le hubiera gustado hacer esta clase con Scorpius, poder observar a Scorpius dormido con la excusa de estar tomando apuntes para el ensayo. Que suerte tenían algunas.

- Es guapo - le dijo Gabriel al tiempo que se levantaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! - no podía haber dicho lo que creía que había dicho.

- Que es guapo - y le sonrió con comprensión. Albus sintió retorcerse su estomago, no sabía si era por celos o porque sabía finalmente a que se debía la sensación de familiaridad que tenía, a los dos les gustaban los chicos.

- Tu...

- Si - le confirmo el otro.

- ¿Scorpius?

- ¡No! - y Gabriel se rió - No hay nadie especialmente, pero desde luego no creo que nunca sintiera nada por Malfoy - dijo en susurros, tampoco era cuestión de que se enterase todo el mundo.

- ¿Por qué no? - no lo entendía, Scorpius era perfecto.

- Porque es arrogante, malcriado, malicioso... - podía haberse enfadado con él, porque a pesar del sentimiento de compañerismo que sentía por el chico estaba hablando mal de Scorpius, pero era verdad que Scorpius lo era con todos aquellos que no le gustaban.

- Ya lo he pillado - le dijo Albus - no hace falta que sigas recitando sus virtudes.

- ¿Seguimos?

- Claro.

* * *

Estaban en la Cripta, Albus tenía en la mano la lista que había sacado de la biblioteca sobre los libros desaparecidos mirando si los libros que habían encontrado hacia dos semanas pertenecían allí. Scorpius, por su parte, volvía a intentar transformar el trapo en gato, no fuera el caso que esa transformación apareciera en los TIMOS.

- Los libros ya están acomodados en nuestra biblioteca.

- Bien - dijo Scorpius dejando la varita encima de la mesita, estaba harto.

- Al final más de la mitad pertenecen a la biblioteca. Alguien los robo y no los devolvió. ¿Necesitas ayuda con Transformaciones?

- No - dijo fulminándole con la mirada.

- Al menos Encantamientos te ha ido bien ¿no?

- Si, y por lo visto a ti también - dijo mirándolo intensamente - el capullo Ravenclaw ese ha estropeado mi plan, ese idiota, tenías que haber acabado intimando con Rosenfield.

- No parece demasiado lista.

- Es una Ravenclaw, es lista y es guapa, y hace ciertas cosas muy bien...

- Ya veo que estuviste liado con ella.

- El año pasado.

- ¡Merlín Scorpius! ¡No tienes porque buscarme novia!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero novia.

- Eso lo dices porque nunca has tenido - le dijo mientras tiraba a Albus al sofá - Anda, ayúdame con la transformación.

Albus se sentó y con su mano encima de la de Scorpius le ayudo con el movimiento que debía hacer. Le gustaba ayudarlo en Transformaciones, poderlo tocar sin que Scorpius pensara nada raro. Poder estar tan cerca de él que olía su perfume.

Pero, al final, todo esto se quedaba aquí, ya que Scorpius nunca iba a consentir nada más. Y Albus seguía con su amor imposible.

* * *

Viernes por la tarde volvían de la biblioteca cuando al doblar una esquina se encontraron con Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius.

- Papa - dijo Scorpius y corrió a abrazarle.

Eran muy diferentes, no físicamente, sino en el aura que desprendían. Albus creía que el Señor Malfoy era hermoso, pero no era Scorpius. Su cabello era más claro, casi blanco pero no era el color deslumbrante del oro de Scorpius. Los ojos de los dos eran grises, herencia Black por lo visto, ya que la abuela de Scorpius también los tenía de ese color, y había visto foto de Sirius, el padrino de su padre y también tenía ese tono concreto de gris.

Pero sus ojos sólo se parecían en el color. Mientras que los ojos de Scorpius eran alegres y despreocupados, los de su padre sólo perdían la frialdad al mirar a su hijo, el resto del tiempo eran como dos glaciares, pobres de los acusados que se sentaran en el banquillo para ser interrogados por el fiscal Malfoy.

Albus se sentía inquieto con su presencia, su cuerpo se llenaba de tensión, y no era por los relatos que había oído de la guerra, sino porque era el padre de su mejor amigo del cual estaba enamorado.

- Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy - dijo Albus al ver que los ojos de este se clavaban en su persona.

- Buenas tardes Albus - lo llamaba por su nombre desde que Scorpius había regañado a su padre por llamarlo Potter, no quería que se equivocara de Potter.

- Tengo que ir a la reunión, pasare después por el despacho de Pansy, te veo allí - y despeino a su hijo - hasta luego.

Era la reunión de final de trimestre del consejo escolar. Seguramente tío Percy ya estaba allí, y su padre llegaría algo tarde y no vería a ninguno de los dos hasta después de la reunión.

- Podemos ir a la entrada y esperar a tu padre, si quieres.

- No hace falta, vendrá tarde y corriendo y no quiero que llegue más tarde de lo que usualmente lo hace, y seguro que lo veo después.

- Vayamos a la cripta hasta la cena - propuso Scorpius - tengo que acabar los deberes si quiero pasar la noche con Anne.

- Dijiste que no estabas saliendo con ella.

- Y no lo estoy, sólo es sexo. Deberías probarlo, Al, ya tienes edad.

- Pero no quiero hacerlo con la primera - tuvo cuidado en no decir "el primero" - que se me ponga delante.

- Lee demasiadas novelas, deberías experimentar más.

- Que es lo que tú haces - y trato de controlar los celos.

- Exactamente. ¿Tú te imaginas como debe ser tener una novia guapísima pero que no sea buena en la cama? - dijo Scorpius con horror.

Lo que Albus solía imaginarse era a Scorpius en la cama. A veces había tenido la tentación de seguirlo mientras tenía una de esas citas, sólo para dotar a sus fantasías de mayor realismo. Pero no estaba seguro de poderse controlar al verlo con otra persona, apenas se podía contener cuando la zorra de Hooper venia a Slytherin y se encerraban los dos en su dormitorio.

Puede que de no estar tan colgado de Scorpius, hiciera lo mismo, miraría y desearía a los demás chicos, y no como ahora que lo único que hacia era compararlos con Scorpius. Y siempre salían perdiendo.

- Las chicas harían cola por ti si mostraras algo más de interés, tienes buena base - le dijo mientras le retiraba un mechón detrás de la oreja - sólo deberías vestir algo mejor.

- Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo, anda, vayamos a la Cripta a hacer los deberes.

* * *

James intercepto a Albus cuando este había acabado de cenar. Lo cogió de la túnica y lo alejo de los otros Slytherin.

- Papa ha venido - le dijo mientras lo llevaba a la Sala de los Menesteres - esta algo molesto...

- ¿Por qué?

- Ha tenido una pelea con Malfoy Padre.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué razón ha sido?

- Por que unas alumnas le dieron una poción amorosa a Nigel Macmillan - Macmillan era el Premio Anual masculino de este año, el capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw, el chico más deseado, la sonrisa más bonita y un montón de títulos tontos más que las chicas le habían puesto.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese incidente?

- Han de castigar a las chicas, y no se ponían de acuerdo en como. Malfoy Padre dijo de expulsarlas, y al parecer papa dijo que eran sólo unas niñas que habían cometido un error y que si las expulsaban les fastidiarían el futuro - ya casi habían llegado, así que James paró de andar - y una cosa llevo a la otra y casi llegan a las varitas. Así que... nada de mencionar al pequeño Malfoy hoy.

- Vale - igualmente estaba acostumbrado a no mencionar a Scorpius ante su familia, porque, aunque sus hermanos y padre ya se habían acostumbrado, sus tíos y abuelos todavía le miraban con recelo.

Abrieron la puerta y allí estaba Harry Potter, el Héroe del Mundo Mágico, el Niño-que-vivió, el Elegido, Jefe de los Aurores, ganador de la Sonrisa más bonita por séptimo año consecutivo, y el padre de Albus.

No era fácil ser su hijo, pero Albus no lo cambiaría por nada. No cambiaría su infancia, los cuentos que le contaba para que se durmiera, las cenas a base de helados que su madre odiaba, las excursiones al mundo muggle, al cine y a los parques de atracciones donde nadie los molestaba, ni les perseguía para hacerles fotos, ni le pedían autógrafos.

- Hola papa - dijeron al entrar.

- Vaya, mis chicos ya están aquí.

Y corrieron a sentarse en los sofás que habían aparecido. Lily, por su parte, siguió explicándole a su padre lo que había hecho esa semana.

- Y entonces Hugo me hizo un regateo con la escoba - decía la pequeña Potter - pero yo conseguí seguir adelante y atrapar la Snitch.

- ¡Y ganamos! - grito James.

- ¡Bien hecho chicos! - dijo Harry alegremente - pero estoy seguro de que Albus preferirá que hablemos de otro tema.

- ¡Si! - le gustaba especialmente eso de su padre, esa capacidad que tenía para saber lo que pensaba. Muchas veces se preguntaba si era legilimente, pero nunca se lo había preguntado directamente.

- Bueno, Albus ¿Cómo te va todo? Tus hermanos suelen escribir, pero tus notas suelen ser muy breves, y Sweetty no esta demasiado contenta con ello, esta algo preocupada por su cría

Sweetty era la serpiente de cascabel de Albus. Tenía 7 años cuando la había encontrado en el Callejón Diagon, la serpiente se había escapado del Callejón Knockturn, y como su madre siempre decía que era un lugar muy malo se la había llevado a casa, y la había escondido durante una semana hasta que James y Lily la encontraron.

A Ginny no le había hecho demasiada gracia descubrir que sus tres hijos eran hablantes de pársel, y menos que se habían confabulado para tener a una serpiente escondida durante un mes. Pero había tenido que convivir con ella, peleando cada una a su manera por la correcta manera de educar a un hijo o cría.

Y cuando Ginny murió, Sweetty había sido el mayor consuelo de los tres chicos, que vieron como su padre se sumergía en el trabajo, obsesionado con encontrar a los asesinos de su esposa. Y había querido irse con ellos a Hogwarts para poderlos cuidar, pero Albus la había convencido que era mejor que se quedara en casa cuidando de Harry, ya que este iba a estar totalmente sólo en la casa.

- Estoy bien, papa, díselo también a Sweetty.

- Cuéntanos algo más, Albus... que nunca se ninguna historia de ti - dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a revolverle el cabello a Albus.

- ¡Déjame!

- ¡Cuidado papa! - gritó Lily - la ultima vez que James hizo eso, Gryffindor acabo con 280 puntos menos.

- ¡Y fue proclamado héroe de Slytherin!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡La culpa fue de James! - se defendió Albus - empezó una guerra de comida.

- ¿Otra?

- Pero, papa, este año no había empezado ninguna. Y pagamos con creces...

- Si - se quejo Albus - todavía me duelen los brazos de arrancar hierbas...

- Otra cosa, vendréis a casa por navidad ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro! - dijeron los tres chicos.

- No nos perderíamos una navidad Weasley por nada.

- Perfecto, ahora me he de ir, ¿me acompañáis?

Salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres, y se encaminaron hacia la salida para que Harry pudiera coger un carruaje que le llevaría a Hogsmeade, desde donde se podría aparecer en su casa. James y Lily se adelantaron jugando a ver quien llegaba antes, y Albus y Harry se quedaron atrás.

- ¿Todo va bien por Slytherin?

- Si.

- ¿Te tratan bien?

- Claro papa, soy su héroe - y Harry rió a la vez que le revolvía el cabello a su hijo.

- Me alegra que este bien, Albus, y la Profesora McGonagall dice que tus notas son excelentes.

- No hay mucho más que hacer que leer en Hogwarts sino juegas al Quidditch. Al menos Scorpius juega... - y se interrumpió

- Esta bien, Albus, no voy a juzgarle sólo porque no me lleve bien con su padre. Estoy seguro de que es un buen amigo.

- Lo es. Scorpius es genial, es... pero todos le odian por ser un Malfoy, y no es justo...

- No lo es, hay muy pocas cosas que sean realmente justas.

- Pero tú odias a su padre.

- Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, Albus -le explicó Harry - digamos que tenemos diferentes opiniones sobre muchas cosas, y Malfoy tiene el defecto de hacerme perder el control. Simplemente no nos llevamos bien y cuando nuestros trabajos coinciden es un infierno.

Ya había llegado a la entrada, y ya había un carruaje en la entrada, pero Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de entrar. James y Lily estaban a un lado mirándolos con sospecha, y Scorpius estaba al otro lado mirándolos a ellos de forma amenazadora.

- Señor Potter - dijo el conserje - es el último carruaje que queda, los demás están llevando al resto del Consejo hasta Hogsmeade.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tenemos que ir juntos, Potter.

- ¡Merlín!

- Será mejor que suban.

Los dos hombres se miraron, Potter con cara resignada, sabía que no iba a ser un viaje fácil, y Malfoy con cara inexpresiva.

- Buenos, chicos - les dijo Harry a sus hijos - supongo que hasta navidad. Pórtate bien, James, no quiero ninguna otra carta de la directora - le dijo a su hijo mayor antes de besarle - Albus, adiós cielo - y le dio otro beso - le diré a Sweetty que estas bien, así no me amenazara con venir a verte. Lily, princesa, bien hecho en el partido - y la beso en la cabeza - Adiós chicos.

- Adiós Scorpius - y Draco le dio un apretón en el hombro - Hasta navidad.

Los dos hombres se quedaron parados delante la puerta del carruaje, Harry estaba indeciso de si entrar primero, y Draco sonrió por su nerviosismo, mientras le abría la puerta.

- Adelante Potter.

- Tu primero Malfoy.

- ¿Tienes miedo de darme la espalda? ¿Crees que el Slytherin malo te va a hacer algo delante de los niños?

Harry frunció los labios y saludándoles con la mano entró en el carruaje. Draco se demoro un poco, y Albus pudo capto la mirada de este bajando por la espalda de su padre.

- ¡Oh Merlín!


	4. Al y S roban una planta

SLYTHERINS

**SLYTHERINS**

**4 - Al y S roban una planta.**

Viernes noche en Slytherin.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Partida de Póquer.

Pucey acababa de ganar.

Y Albus había sacado las peores cartas.

Albus se mordió los labios, al parecer Pucey, Montague y Davies se habían aliado para hacerle perder. Bueno, no tendría más remedio que pagar el precio.

- Tienes que traernos la planta de Longbottom - le dijo Pucey.

- Si, esa que siempre tiene en su despacho, y que por las noches se la lleva, imagino que a su habitación.

- Bien - aceptó Albus después de un rato de silencio. Tío Neville iba a llevarse un disgusto, pero no podía parecer débil ante los demás Slytherin, y tampoco podía negarse a ello.

- Tienes hasta la semana que viene para traérnosla - ordenó Pucey

- Ya esta establecido el castigo - dijo April O'Donell - ahora, cada uno a lo suyo.

Y la Sala Común se comenzó a despejar, los espectadores se dispersaron, y los que habían jugado miraron por un momento a Albus para después irse. Albus se fue hacia su cuarto lentamente, y con la cabeza alta para demostrar que no estaba asustado ante los demás, ni ante tener que pagar ese precio, y Scorpius le siguió.

- Estoy seguro de que han hecho trampas.

- Yo también, pero no se cómo, así que no tengo más remedio que traer la planta de Tío Neville.

- ¿Lo harás?

- ¿Acaso me queda otra opción?

- No - dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba en su cama - ¿Algún plan?

- No... aunque... tengo la contraseña de la torre de los profesores por ser prefecto.

- Puedes entrar en la torre, pero no sabes como entrar en su habitación. Es más fácil hacerlo durante el día en los invernaderos.

- Si, lo es, pero será más espectacular si mañana por la mañana ya esta en la Sala Común.

- ¡Estas loco! - gritó Scorpius - Es imposible.

- Imposible es aquello que no se ha intentado. Además, no se de que te extrañas - y Albus le sonrió - vengo de una familia de Gryffindors.

- Cierto.

- No creo que la tenga demasiado bien protegida, así que no será muy difícil entrar.

- Estoy seguro de que estas pensando de forma tan Gryffindor que no has pensado en lo que pasara después. Sabrá que ha sido un prefecto, y al atacar a Longbottom sabrán que ha sido un Slytherin, ya que es el jefe de casa de los Gryffindor.

- Lo sospecharan de todos modos, lo de que ha sido un Slytherin - le dijo Albus.

- Pero si entras en la torre de profesores sabrán que ha sido un prefecto, y eso acortara la lista.

- Pero ninguno de nosotros hablará.

- Es muy arriesgado. Aunque - y los ojos de Scorpius brillaron - Hubo un problema la semana pasada con esos chicos de cuarto de Gryffindor ¿no? Intentaron entrar en el despacho de Millais para robarle el examen ¿Sabes el hechizo que usaron?

- Si. Podemos dejar los rastros de ese hechizo en la entrada, así las sospechas se alejaran de nosotros, o, al menos, de los prefectos.

- Bien - y Scorpius miro el reloj - es medianoche ¿Vamos ya?

- Esperemos un poco más, los profesores suelen irse a dormir hacia esa hora - se tumbo en la cama - siempre es un placer hacer planes malvados contigo, Scorpius.

- Sí, yo pulo tus planes descuidados. Soy un genio malvado.

- Eres un arrogante - le dijo tirándole su almohada a Scorpius.

Y Scorpius se la devolvió. Y en unos momentos estaban enlazados en una pelea de cojines. Y pronto Scorpius lo sujetaba contra la cama intentándole hacer cosquillas, y si Albus no estuviera tratando de respirar bien mientras reía hubiera notado lo irónico de la situación.

Las respiraciones de ambos tardaron un rato en normalizarse, y cuando volvieron a tener el control se miraron.

- ¡Te he ganado! - le dijo Scorpius.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¿No querrás que vuelva a pelear contigo? Porque...

La respiración se le corto. Scorpius tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su boca estaba entreabierta, y sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las velas. Sintió que la excitación recorría su cuerpo y se obligo a apartar la mirada si no quería que fuera muy evidente.

- ¿Vamos ya?

- Si. Andando - dijo después de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Salieron de la sala Común de Slytherin bajo la capa de invisibilidad tratando de no caerse, y subieron las escaleras hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la torre de los profesores.

- ¿Hacemos el hechizo ahora?

- No, al salir, no fuera que detectasen el rastro del hechizo antes de que hayamos salido - le dijo Albus - abramos el retrato con la contraseña _"Animagus"_

Ninguno de los dos habían estado nunca dentro, así que, en un principio, hubieran observado como era la Sala de Profesores, pero, se encontraron con que James estaba subiendo por unas escaleras.

- Vamos - susurro bajito Albus.

Parecía que James sabía a donde iba, así que tuvieron que correr para poder seguirle el paso, Albus se fijo en que tenía el mapa del merodeador en el bolsillo, no le extrañaba que Pucey le hubiera visto, su hermano era un descuidado. Llego a un rellano y pico en la puerta en intervalos irregulares, como si tocara una melodía.

De la puerta salio una mano que agarro a James de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia adentro. Albus tiro de Scorpius para caminar y poder ver lo que pasaba dentro de esa habitación, pero la puerta se comenzó a cerrar. Lo ultimo que los últimos dos slytherins pudieron ver fue a James besando a Ted Lupin, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Merlín santísimo! - exclamó Albus - James... y Teddy... él... ellos...

- Si, Albus, están liados - le dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro - Pucey te lo dijo ¿no? Sólo que no sabía con quien era.

- Pero James me dijo que...

- No esperabas que te dijera que esta liado con un profesor ¿verdad? los dos se pueden meter en un buen lío. Mejor vayamos a robar la planta a Longbottom.

Siguieron subiendo, pero al llegar a la siguiente planta se dieron cuenta de que no sabían cual era la habitación del profesor de Herbologia.

- No podemos abrir todas las habitaciones.

- No... pero podemos hacer un hechizo de rastreo.

- Seria lo más conveniente, pero eso no es enseña en Hogwarts, Albus, eso sólo se enseña en la academia de aurores.

- Lo se - y Albus sonrió misteriosamente - pero hay cosas buenas de tener un padre auror. Perdí a Sweetty hace unos años en medio de Regent's Park, así que papa me enseño a usarlo por si se volvía a escapar. Además, es fácil de hacer, y no llama demasiado la atención.

- ¡Wow!

- _Buscatius Longbottom_ - Albus hizo un movimiento con la mano, y apenas movió los labios.

La varita se quedo suspendida en el aire apuntando hacia abajo. Así que los chicos la cogieron y bajaron dos plantas donde volvieron a repetir el hechizo, pero la varita siguió apuntando hacia abajo, así que bajaron otra planta, y por fin la varita apunto a la puerta.

- Esta aquí dentro.

- ¿Un alohomora servirá?

- No me extrañaría. _Alohomora_ - y la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Salazar! Hasta un alumno de primer año podría entrar...

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado por si el profesor no estaba dormido, pero lo que encontraron al otro lado no fue la habitación del profesor, sino una minúscula salita con una mesa y una silla, y con dos sofás al lado de la ventana.

- Una de las puertas debe dar a su habitación.

- Seguro.

- Mejor, no era mi ilusión ver a Lonbottom durmiendo - le dijo Scorpius con cara de asco.

- La planta esta allí.

- Cojámosla y salgamos rápido de aquí.

La Mimbulus Mimbletonia estaba en la repisa de la ventana, y los chicos se acercaron para cogerla. Pero en el momento en que Albus había sacado las manos para coger la maceta, la chimenea se encendió y dos personas salieron por ella.

Scorpius lo cogió por la cintura, y andando hacia atrás se lo llevo a una esquina mientras Albus se volvía a cubrir con la capa. Una vez que supusieron que estaban relativamente a salvo miraron quien eran las personas que habían llegado.

Una era Neville Longbottom, y la otra era su esposa, Hannah, la propietaria de Las Tres Escobas. Y eso no sería demasiado extraño si no fuera porque se estaban besando con pasión.

- Que asco - le susurro Scorpius al oído, y Albus se dio cuenta entonces de las circunstancias en las que estaban.

Scorpius le tenía todavía cogido por la cintura, aplastándolo contra su cuerpo para ocupar el mínimo espacio posible. Tenía sus manos en su estomago, y notaba su respiración en su nuca, y Albus se estaba excitando, y no era por la escena delante suyo.

Trato de cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver la escena delante suyo, pero eso fue todavía peor, porque sus otros sentidos se intensificaron. Notaba todavía con más intensidad los brazos de Scorpius rodeándole, toda su espalda presionada contra el pecho de su amigo, y su aliento en el cuello.

Y el sonido de los besos no ayudaba.

Oyó una puerta cerrarse y entonces abrió los ojos. Tío Neville y Tía Hannah ya no estaban allí. Suspiro agradecido.

- Salgamos de aquí - le dijo Scorpius al oído, todavía sin soltarle.

- Si - le contesto Albus con un suspiro, dejar esa posición tan cómoda era lo último que quería hacer, y volvió a suspirar cuando los brazos dejaron de rodearle.

Albus consiguió coger la planta, y la puso debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Salieron fácilmente de la torre de los profesores, y dejaron los rastros del hechizo que despistaría a los profesores delante del cuadro. Y rápidamente volvieron a su Sala Común.

- ¡Lo logramos! - dijo Scorpius tirándose encima del Sofá.

- ¡Si!

Dejo la planta encima de la mesa y le comenzó a poner hechizos de protección. No quería que alguien de madrugada la viera y encontrara divertido robarla, o la ocultara invalidando así su castigo. Y no quería perder. Algunas de las barreras rozaban las artes oscuras sacadas de alguno de los libros que tenían en la cripta, otras las había aprendido de su padre, unas cuantas de ellas se las había enseñado el Tío George y estas tenían consecuencias desagradables para quienes trataban de romperlas sin el contrahechizo correcto.

- Creo que ya son suficientes - dijo Albus mientras se sentaba al lado de Scorpius.

- Estoy seguro de que mañana veremos a unos cuantos con maleficios.

- Por supuesto, somos Slytherin ¿no?

Scorpius se rió, y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Albus, pero un momento después cambio de idea y quiso levantarse, y apoyo una de sus manos en la pierna de Albus para darse impulso.

- Vaya Albus - dijo mientras se volvía a sentar y miraba a Albus con cara divertida - no sabía que la escenita de Longbottom te hubiera gustado...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Vamos Albus... he notado cierta dureza...

- Me voy a dormir - le dijo Albus levantándose rápidamente.

- No. Es divertido - y Scorpius tiro de Albus y lo arrastro al suelo.

- Suéltame Scorpius.

- No, hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto -Scorpius esbozo una sonrisa picara - Vamos es normal, tienes quince... ninguna experiencia... - dijo mientras se sentaba encima de Albus.

- ¡Sal de encima mío! - gritó ofuscado. Se estaba excitando todavía más. Trato de empujarlo, pero Scorpius, al contrario suyo, hacia deporte.

- ¿Nadie te ha tocado Albus? - le pregunto a la oreja con voz divertida, se lo estaba pasando bien a costa de su amigo y no tenia nada más entretenido que hacer.

- ¡Sabes que no! ¡Quítate! - y Scorpius rió.

- ¿Nadie te ha besado?

Y, de repente, Scorpius fue consciente de la posición en la que estaban. Albus estaba debajo suyo, indefenso, empujándole, y sentía también la excitación de su amigo. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con desesperación, y sus labios estaban rojos y jadeantes del esfuerzo de tratar de quitárselo de encima.

- Nadie te ha besado - susurro Scorpius

Y lo beso. Su mente se puso en blanco y beso a Albus. Este se quedo quieto no creyendo realmente en lo que estaba pasado. Todos sus sueños, todos sus deseos se hacían realidad. Scorpius le presiono más, y Albus acabo devolviéndole el beso lo mejor que podía.

Y de repente Scorpius se aparto mirándolo con incredulidad. Albus le miro con ojos desenfocados, y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. ¡Había besado a su mejor amigo! Su mano fue a los labios de Albus, y sintió el aliento jadeante e irregular del otro chico.

- Esto no ha pasado.

Y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo.

Cuando Albus logro concentrarse un tiempo después vio la magnitud de todo lo que había pasado. Scorpius le había besado ¡y de que manera! y le había rechazado después. Scorpius se había dejado llevar y después se había asqueado por besar a un chico, se había asqueado de besarle a él.

Se levanto y bajo hacia su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Scorpius con miedo, no estaba preparado para hablar, pero quizás fuera mejor dejar las cosas claras.

Pero Scorpius ya estaba en su cama y le daba la espalda. Albus estaba seguro de que estaba despierto, pero Scorpius había dejado las cosas claras. El beso no había pasado. Nada había pasado, pero Albus no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, ni el beso, ni la huida de Scorpius.

Se metió en la cama, y no durmió hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Y por la manera en que Scorpius no se movía sabía que él tampoco no durmió.


	5. Lo que pasa en Slytherin

5 - Sly

**SLYTHERINS**

**5 - Lo que pasa en Slytherin se queda en Slytherin.**

Albus se despertó bien entrada la mañana, y se despejo del todo al ver la hora que era, ya era el mediodía y él siempre se levantaba a primera hora. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Scorpius, pero no estaba allí.

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado esa noche.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y trato de ahogarse.

Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. No habrían más risas, ni más bromas, ya no se acercaría más y apoyaría su cabeza en su hombro, ni siquiera se sentaría a su lado y le rozaría accidentalmente.

Hubo un momento en el que volvió a tomar conciencia de si mismo y de lo que le rodeaba y supo que debía levantarse. Le costo dejar la seguridad de su cama, porque tarde y temprano Scorpius aparecería por allí y no quería que le viera así. Se puso la primera ropa que encontró en el armario, y se alegro de no tener que usar corbata porque era incapaz de hacerse el nudo.

De hecho, había sido por el nudo de la corbata que la amistad de Albus y Scorpius había empezado.

La primera noche que había dormido en Hogwarts había estado nervioso por haber quedado en Slytherin, y también por el compañero de habitación que le había tocado. Era el ángel que había visto en la estación, pero también era un Malfoy, y había oído tantas cosas de ellos...

Y aquella mañana estaba frente al espejo tratando inútilmente de hacerse el nudo de la corbata y, cuando se había decidido a ir a pedirle ayuda a James, vio por el reflejo la mirada de Scorpius. Este le miraba divertido, con la corbata perfectamente puesta. Albus se había girado molesto, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, este ya le estaba haciendo el nudo. Siempre bromeaban de que en ese momento había empezado la obsesión de Scorpius por vestirle.

Albus salio de la Sala Común y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, algunos alumnos le felicitaban por haber robado la planta, pero él no les presto atención. Lo único en lo que Albus pensaba era en el momento en el que se encontraría con Scorpius. ¿Debería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Debería sentarse a su lado? ¿Qué debía decirle?

Estuvo unos minutos delante de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, al fin y al cabo él no era un Gryffindor, hasta que unos alumnos le empujaron y acabo entrando.

Su mirada busco de inmediato a Scorpius y vio que este también le miraba, pero su mirada se desvió de inmediato y siguió hablando con Chris. Este por su parte le miraba intensamente, y Albus se revolvió incomodo, estaba seguro que Scorpius le había contado lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Acabo sentándose al lado de sus hermanos, y empezó a comer sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué pasa Albus? - le pregunto James.

- Nada - y siguió comiendo ante la mirada extrañada de los que estaban más cercanos a él.

- No digas que nada - le dijo Rose que estaba sentada delante suyo - algo te tiene que pasar si estas comiendo aquí - pero Albus no hizo ningún comentario - ¿Te has enfadado con Malfoy?

- No - le respondió rápidamente - No lo se - rectificó.

- ¿Te has peleado con Malfoy? - le preguntó incrédulo James.

- No lo se, Dejemos el tema, por favor - suplicó.

- Vale - dijeron los otros dos, y todos siguieron comiendo, pero Albus notaba las miradas disimuladas que le dirigían.

- ¡Papa ha mandado una carta esta mañana! - le informo Lily para acabar con el silencio.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué decía?

- Que nos vendrá a buscar a la estación, y que vayamos preparados para evitar los periodistas - y James sonrió.

- ¿Piensas echarles a los periodistas las ultimas novedades Weasley?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Te has vestido tu sólo hoy? - le pregunto Hugo sentándose también en la mesa de los Gryffindor - Porque ese jersey es horrible, estoy seguro de que el quisquilloso de Malfoy no te hubiera dejado ponértelo.

- Si, me he vestido yo sólo - le respondió Albus secamente.

- ¿Te has enfadado con él?

- Dejemos el tema.

- Vaaale, no quiero que me maldigas - y dejo de mirar a Albus, y miro a su hermana - Rose, querida ¿Cuántos puntos?

- 65 esta semana ¿Cuántos has ganado tú?

Albus dejo de prestar atención al recuento semanal de puntos de sus primos, y desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Scorpius removía la comida distraído y Lissy hablaba con él. Chris estaba a su lado, pero solamente le miraba. Chris le miro en ese momento y sonrió, alzo su mano y le acaricio el cabello a Scorpius.

- ¡Pero que hace ese imbecil! - gritó a la vez que se levantaba.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - le pregunto James.

- Nada - respondió automáticamente mientras veía como Scorpius le retiraba la mano de su pelo - Nada.

- Por supuesto - respondieron los otros cuatro al ver hacia donde iba la mirada del Slytherin.

La comida desapareció de repente, y la directora se levanto de su asiento llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Su gesto era grave y tenso, y les dirigió una mirada a todos antes de empezar a hablar.

- Ha ocurrido un hecho muy detestable esta noche. Un alumno ha entrado en la torre de los profesores y ha robado la mimbulus mimbletonia del profesor Longbottom.

El estomago de Albus se retorció, y los recuerdos de el robo de la planta volvieron a correr por su mente, había olvidado que había perdido al póquer y el castigo que había tenido que pagar por ello. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Scorpius y vio que este también le miraba, asentía y volvía a mirar a McGonagall. Por lo menos se seguía preocupando por él.

- Esperaremos hasta esta noche para que aparezca el o los culpables con la planta, sino ha aparecido a la hora de cenar se tomaran medidas drásticas, para empezar se suspenderá la salida de mañana a Hogsmeade. Ya pueden irse.

Albus trato de ser como siempre, sonrió a su familia, y se levanto lentamente, para no dar la sensación de tener mucha prisa. Pero se alerto al ver la mirada de su hermano.

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? - le sugirió James.

- Yo...

Recordó entonces que James también había estado en la torre de los profesores a su mismo tiempo, y que podía haber utilizado el mapa del merodeador y quizás le había visto en la habitación de Tío Neville.

- ¡Al! - exclamó Scorpius desde la puerta - necesito tu ayuda para los deberes de Transformaciones.

- Mira que llega a ser malo en esa asignatura - se rió Rose.

- ¡Voy! - y Albus les sonrió tratando de aparentar normalidad antes de correr a reunirse con Scorpius - gracias - le susurro cuando estuvo a su lado.

Ambos empezaron a andar no demasiado rápido junto con los demás alumnos que salían del Gran Comedor hablando del robo. Cuando llegaron a su Sala Común habían varios Slytherin rodeando la planta, y algunos de ellos tenían desagradables maldiciones por su cuerpo.

- Muy bien Potter, has logrado robar la planta, ahora sácala de aquí - le dijo Pucey nada más al entrar - deshaz las barreras y llévatela de aquí porque seremos los primeros en ser investigados.

Albus asintió, sabiendo que decía la verdad, y comenzó a recitar los contrahechizos para cada barrera y cada maldición que había puesto la noche anterior, y finalmente no quedo ninguno rodeando a la planta. La cogió por la maceta cuidando de no tocar los furúnculos.

- Ya he pagado, ahora, si me disculpan, voy a devolverla - dijo mientras daba media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

Llego a su habitación algo nervioso, más que nada por la mirada que James le había dedicado antes de salir del Gran Comedor. No le preocupaba demasiado la amenaza de McGonagall, sabía que a pesar de la antipatía que algunos sentían por él ningún Slytherin le acusaría. Lo que pasa en Slytherin se queda en Slytherin.

- ¿Dónde dejaras la planta?

Albus se sobresalto, Scorpius le había seguido y él no se había dado cuenta. Le sonreía, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso y se mantenía algo apartado de él. Albus sintió que su estomago se retorcía.

-Había pensado en la biblioteca, no suele haber mucha gente así que podré dejar la planta tranquilamente, pero seguro que algún alumno la encuentra antes de la noche.

- Es un buen lugar.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera se miraban, ambos sentían la tensión entre ellos, pero ninguno se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para dar el primer paso.

- Lo de ayer... - comenzó a decir Albus.

- No paso nada. Nada.

- Pero...

- Olvida eso Albus, cometí un error, me deje llevar...

- ¡Albus Severus Potter!

Los dos chicos saltaron del susto y se giraron para ver quien había gritado, pero en la habitación no había nadie más. Siguieron el sonido de la voz hasta el baúl de Albus, y allí, en un trozo de espejo roto estaba el reflejo de James llamándolo, y su cara mostraba enfado.

- ¿James?

- Quiero hablar contigo. Ahora.

- Ahora no es un buen momento.

- Ahora Albus, ahora. Te espero en la Sala de los Menesteres - y con esto el reflejo de James en el espejo se desvaneció.

- Voy a tener que ir - dijo Albus mientras guardaba el espejo en el baúl - creo que, o lo sospecha, o lo sabe, y quiere que se lo confirme.

- Pero tu hermano tiene el mapa ese de Hogwarts ¿no? - y Scorpius no le dio tiempo a responder - estará espiando tus movimientos, y si vas a la biblioteca y luego la encuentran allí, sabrá que has sido tu aun cuando se lo niegues.

- Cierto.

- Yo llevare la planta a la biblioteca - propuso Scorpius.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Y si te descubren?

- Me llevare tu Capa de Invisibilidad, y mientras tú hablas con tu hermano y lo distraes, yo la dejare.

- Pero... - Albus sabía que era lo mejor, así que acabo aceptando el plan - vete con la Capa puesta, y no te la quites hasta volver, así pensaran que has estado todo el rato aquí.

- Lo haré, pero no hace falta, todos los slytherins sospechan que te ayude, y ninguno dirá nada.

- Pero me quedo más tranquilo si creen que has estado en todo momento en la habitación, no sabemos lo que McGonagall planea hacer para atrapar al culpable.

- ¿Sabes que es ilegal utilizar el veritaserum en menores y más si no hay pruebas ni siquiera circunstanciales? - le pregunto Scorpius con algo de burla, al fin y al cabo, Albus era hijo de un auror, pero él era hijo de un fiscal.

- Claro que lo se, pero hay otros métodos menos precisos pero que pueden darles una idea a los profes de los que ha pasado.

- Vete, antes de que tu hermano sospeche que estamos conspirando contra él.

Albus salio rápidamente y conforme pasaba por la Sala Común vio que todos lo seguían con la mirada, y se fijaban en que no llevaba la planta en las manos para alejarla de allí. Le dio igual sus miradas concentrado como estaba en la conversación que acababa de tener. Había comenzado tensa, pero conforme tramaban el modo de sacar la mimbulus mimbletonia y devolverla a su dueño, las cosas habían vuelto a ser como siempre, incluso Scorpius le había sonreído, con burla, pero le había sonreído.

Llego frente a la Sala de los Menesteres y una discreta puerta ya estaba en la pared, James ya estaba dentro. No quería enfrentarse a su hermano pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello porque la puerta se abrió y James le obligo a pasar. Scorpius tenía razón, James había estado espiando sus movimientos por el Mapa de los Merodeadores.

- ¿Qué pasa James? - le pregunto mientras se sentaba en una incomoda silla, el tema iba a ser arduo a juzgar por el aspecto que la sala había adoptado.

- ¿Has tenido algo que ver con el robo de la planta? - James, como buen Gryffindor, iba directo al grano.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - consiguió evadir la pregunta, no era capaz de mentir a James, no a James, no al hermano que había cuidado de él cuando había estado enfermo y su madre tenía partido, que le llamaba traidor por estar en Slytherin pero que estaba a su lado siempre que lo necesitaba, que se había peleado a golpes con los periodistas cuando los acosaban tras la muerte de su mamá.

- Lo has hecho - sentenció el mayor - No eres capaz de mirarme a la cara y no me has respondido claramente - pero Albus se mantuvo callado - ¿Por qué?

- Perdí en el póquer.

- ¿Póquer?

- Es tradición jugar una partida los viernes por la noche.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó James - ¿No es cierto lo de las orgías del viernes noche?

- ¡No! Es sólo otra leyenda negra de Slytherin.

- Que pena, siempre pensé que esa era la única razón de peso para quedar en Slytherin. ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía no te has estrenado?

- ¡Calla! - chilló Albus sonrojándose - ¡No comiences como Scorpius!

- Scorpius - James volvió a ponerse serio - ¿Ha tenido algo que ver?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces porque iba contigo ayer por la noche? Os vi salir de la Sala Común de Slytherin juntos en el Mapa de los Merodeadores, y esta mañana estabais enfadados.

- Quiso acompañarme ¿vale? Pero fui yo quien perdió, él sólo quería asegurarse de que todo salía bien. No tuvo nada que ver - Albus intento convencer a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué la planta de Tío Neville?

- El castigo lo pone el ganador, y gano Pucey - le dijo Albus y James gruño ante ese nombre - creo que hicieron trampas, pero... no se como, y saben que Tío Neville es amigo de papá.

- ¿Sabes en el lío en el que estas?

- ¿Vas a decírselo a alguien?

- No lo se, Albus, lo que has hecho esta mal.

- ¡Tu también has hecho cosas mal! - intento justificarse Albus - ¡Algunas de tus "bromas" han afectado a mucha gente! ¡Algunos Slytherin han sido humillados por ellas!

- ¡¿Me vas a decir ahora que Pucey no se lo merecía?! ¿Qué sólo es un alma buena que no me ha devuelto cada una?

- Odio a Pucey tanto como tu James, pero alguna de las cosas que le has hecho son bastante crueles.

- En segundo año hizo que todos mis cabellos se cayeran - le explico James - la enfermera tardo dos meses en conseguir que volvieran a crecer – el mayor se quedo unos momentos en silencio antes de continuar - Y ahora que ya hemos aclarado que yo también he hecho cosas mal, vayamos a por tu caso.

- Entonces... ¿le dirás a alguien?

- No - respondió al final James - pero no quiero que vuelvas a jugar al póquer.

- No juego cada viernes, y si me niego siempre creerán que soy débil, además, soy bastante bueno en ello, no gano siempre, pero he perdido muy pocas veces. Además, estoy seguro de que hicieron trampas.

- No es fácil ser un Slytherin ¿verdad? - le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo - te quiero cada viernes por la noche en Gryffindor.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Eres prefecto, por lo que puedes pasearte libremente por Hogwarts de noche con el pretexto de estar haciendo tu ronda. Y es tu castigo.

- ¿Mi castigo?

- Si, soy tu hermano mayor, y como papá no esta aquí soy yo quien pone los castigos.

- Vale - era mejor ese trato que seguir discutiendo.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué te has peleado con Malfoy?

- No me he pel... - Albus se calló a media frase, recordó entonces que había visto a James besar a Teddy - James... quizás tu... puedas...

- Albus, nunca te había visto tan vacilante, dime que pasa, me estas preocupando.

- Estábamos bromeando y acabamos en el suelo y me beso - Albus se sonrojo, pero su hermano estaba en silencio - ¿James?

- Te beso - Albus asintió con la cabeza - Scorpius Malfoy te beso.

- Luego se fue corriendo y me ha dicho que lo olvide.

- Malfoy siempre ha salido con chicas, si te beso por impulso es normal que quiera olvidar el asunto, eres su mejor amigo y no quiere perderte como tal. Será mejor que no tengas esperanzas.

- ¿Esperanzas? No se de que hablas... yo sólo te preguntaba por que no sabía que pensar...

- Por supuesto Albus, por supuesto.

Albus suspiro, primero Lissy y Chris, y ahora James, al parecer era muy evidente que Scorpius le gustaba. Iba a tener que disimular o Scorpius se iba a dar cuenta de ello, y eso haría que se sintiera incomodo junto a él, y con ello su amistad se perdería.

- Puede ser que creas que si te declaras a él tu amistad se romperá, pero no tiene porque ser así - le dijo James.

Albus se rió, que James y Teddy consiguieran declararse y mantener una relación, no quería decir que él consiguiera lo mismo, y más teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaban las chicas a Scorpius. Se preguntaba de que forma se habían juntado su hermano y Ted, pero quizás su hermano no quería hablar de ello todavía.

- Buenas tardes - se escucho la voz de McGonagall a través de la chapa de Prefecto de Albus - va a haber una reunión de Prefectos dentro de media hora, os esperamos a todos allí.

- Eso no es bueno - le dijo James mientras se levantaba.

- No, no lo es. Imagino que si no han esperado hasta la cena como habían dicho, quiere decir que han encontrado la planta, pero que quieren encontrar al culpable.

- ¿Tendrás problemas?

- No creo. Voy hacia allí, adiós James.

- Adiós serpiente.

* * *

Albus llego a la Sala de Prefectos, ya habían algunas personas allí pero ningún Prefecto de Slytherin, y Rose le estaba saludando desde las sillas de Gryffindor junto con Dominique y Molly, dos de sus primas mayores.

Albus les devolvió el saludo pero no se acerco a ellas, no quería acercarse a Rose, que le conocía lo bastante bien para saber que algo le pasaba. Esperaba que creyera que su comportamiento se debía a su supuesta pelea con Scorpius.

- Potter - le dijo Cannan Shelley, la Prefecta de Slytherin de quinto - vamos a sentarnos a nuestro lado.

- Claro - respondió mientras la seguía a sus asientos.

No solía hablar con ella, ni en las clases, ni durante sus tareas de prefectos. Shelley no se relacionaba mucho con nadie de Slytherin, y lo único que sabía de ella es que era todavía más comelibros que él. Pucey llego poco después con los otros tres perfectos que faltaban de su casa.

Y unos momentos después apareció McGonagall con su cara seria de siempre, pero habían más arrugas que nunca en ella, seguida de los cuatro Jefes de las casas. Albus volvió a sentirse algo nervioso, pero estaba casi seguro de que no habían dejado nada que les delatase. Y no era muy bueno mintiendo pero sabía hacerlo cuando le convenía, mientras no fuera a sus hermanos.

- Buenas tardes - les dijo mientras se sentaba - ha aparecido la mimbulus mimbletonia del profesor Longbottom en la biblioteca, pero el culpable no ha aparecido. Es por eso que les he reunido aquí, quiero que investiguen dentro de sus casas...

- ¡Seguro que han sido los Slytherins! - dijo Creevey, uno de los amigos de su hermano.

- ¡Todos sabemos que odian al profesor Longbottom porque es un héroe de la guerra!

- ¡Tendrían que registrar sus habitaciones, seguro que hay un montón de objetos oscuros allí!

- ¡Basta! - gritó Parkinson, la Jefa de Slytherin - he de decirles que se han encontrado rastros de un hechizo por el que se castigo hace unos días a unos alumnos de Gryffindor, así que no deberían señalar tan claramente a Slytherin.

- ¡¿Por qué querríamos robar nosotros al profesor Longbottom?! - protestaron los Gryffindor.

- ¡Seguro que ellos también conocen ese hechizo!

- ¡Todo el mundo sabe que los Slytherins se protegen entre ellos! ¡Seguro que vienen a la próxima reunión diciendo que no ha sido ninguno de ellos!

Los Slytherin siguieron en silencio, sin protestar ante las acusaciones. Esto había sorprendido a Albus la primera vez que había asistido a una reunión, la impasibilidad con la que se lo tomaban, pero finalmente había entendido que con protestar y enzarzarse en una pelea sólo conseguirían que les bajaran puntos y una detención. Si había algo que decir sería la Profesora Parkinson quien los defendería.

- No hay ninguna prueba de estas acusaciones - dijo Parkinson secamente.

- Quiero que se descubra el culpable - sentenció la directora - puede ser alguien que ha bajado sus notas en Herbologia o cualquier otra razón similar. Tendremos una reunión el día antes de marcharos a casa por navidad. Ahora, pueden irse.

Si la directora McGonagall les hacia buscar dentro de sus propias casas es que no tenían nada, y como pasaba siempre en estos casos, todo el asunto acabaría en nada. No era la primera vez que el castigo de un Slytherin que había perdido al póquer les llevaba a tener una reunión de Prefectos, y siempre acababa igual, como los Gryffindor habían dicho, llegaría la semana que viene y dirían que no había sido ninguno de ellos.

- ¡Albus! - le llamo Rose, y ya más tranquilo se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su prima - Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿De que?

- Vayamos a dar una vuelta, me he quedado algo preocupada este medio día ¿Sigues peleado con Malfoy?

- ¿Todos me vais a preguntar lo mismo? - se rió Albus - James y yo ya hemos hablado de eso, no ha sido una pelea, sólo ha sido una pequeña discrepancia, todo el mundo las tiene.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

- ¿Malfoy no ha tenido nada que ver con el robo?

- No - le respondió secamente Albus - ¿Por qué siempre queréis echarle las culpas a Scorpius?

- No le estaba dándole las culpas, sólo me pareció extraño que estuvierais peleados el día después del robo.

- Scorpius estuvo toda la noche conmigo.

- Vale, Albus, lo siento.

- Si querías interrogarme podías habérmelo dicho claramente, y no haberme dicho que estabas preocupada.

- Estoy preocupada, no es muy normal que vengas a comer a nuestra mesa, sólo vienes cuando estas preocupado.

- Ya estoy bien Rose, sólo fue una pequeña discusión. Me vuelvo a mi Sala Común.

- ¡Espera Albus! - y Rose le abrazo por la espalda - Es verdad que estaba preocupada por ti... estoy preocupada por ti. Somos como hermanos Albus, y cada vez siento que estas más lejos. Cuando tienes problemas ya no me lo explicas, ya no hablamos de cualquier tontería, ni jugamos al ajedrez antes de cenar.

- Lo siento Rose - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y le devolvía el abrazo - y tienes razón. Bueno, la semana que viene será navidad, y estoy seguro de que pasaras por casa ¿no?

- Es lo malo de que vivamos cerca - se rió la chica.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la había notado a faltar, habían crecido juntos, sus casas estaban bastante cerca, habían estado en la misma guardería y colegio muggle (idea de tía Hermione). Sus vidas habían sido paralelas, y la había dejado de lado al entrar en Slytherin, a pesar de que ella lo había aceptado bastante mejor que James y sus demás primos. Pero Scorpius alteraba su mundo de forma que sólo le veía a él.

- Podemos ir de compras juntos, todavía no tengo los regalos de Navidad.

- Yo tampoco - se rió Rose - pensaba comprarlos mañana en Hogsmeade, pero McGonagall no ha dicho nada de que nos dejen ir.

- No, no lo ha dicho.

A pesar de todo, de lo mucho que la quería, no iba a confesarle la verdad, en cosas como esta Rose se parecía demasiado a la abuela Molly. Podía llevarse una sorpresa como había ocurrido con James, pero no iba a arriesgarse con su prima.

- Va siendo hora de cenar - le dijo Rose a la vez que le soltaba.

- Si, nos vemos después. Adiós primita.

- Adiós Albus.

* * *

Llego a su sala común con ganas de hacer una partida de Snap Explosivo con Scorpius, si iban a actuar como que no había pasado nada, lo mejor era una partida en la que los dos acabarían quemados hasta las cejas y riendo.

Scorpius no estaba a la vista, pero Lissy estaba cotilleando con unas chicas de sexto, así que se acerco a ella por si sabía algo.

- L preciosa - le dijo al oído para que ninguna de las otras chicas le oyera - ¿Sabes donde esta S?

- S esta en la habitación - le dijo ella también al oído - pero esta con April.

- Ya.

April Swanson era una chica de su mismo curso, y era también una de las amiguitas de Scorpius. A Albus le caía mejor que Anne Hooper, la Ravenclaw de sexto, porque April no quería nada más con él, pero Hooper intentaba salir oficialmente con Scorpius.

Albus se sentó al lado de Lissy y cogió un libro de encima de la mesa con ganas de distraerse, pero ni Lissy, ni las chicas de sexto le dejaron.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en la reunión de prefectos? - le pregunto Lissy - cuando los demás prefectos han vuelto sólo han dicho que todo ha ido bien.

- No tienen nada, la semana que viene tenemos otra reunión en la que diremos, como siempre, que no ha sido nadie de esta casa, y como la planta ya ha sido devuelta no creo que hagan nada más.

- ¿Y la visita a Hogsmeade?

- Muchos no hemos comprado todavía nuestros regalos de navidad.

- No han dicho nada de eso - le informo Albus - pero como no ha aparecido el culpable - y Albus sonrió - imagino que la suspenderán. Lo siento.

- Da igual, ha estado bien, nadie se imagino que lo harías esa misma noche, por algo se te esta considerando el héroe de Slytherin - y las chicas rieron.

- O el Gryffindor de Slytherin - y las chicas volvieron a reírse todavía más alto.

- Si, es divertidísimo ser un Slytherin en una familia Gryffindor - el sarcasmo era evidente en la voz de Albus.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto Al? - le pregunto Lissy - ¿Quién te ha vestido?

- Me he vestido yo, y no veo que tenga de malo mi ropa.

- Es horrible - le dijo una voz desde su espalda.

Scorpius estaba allí con April a su lado. Scorpius quien iba ligeramente despeinado y tenía esa sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

- Tu eres demasiado quisquilloso con la ropa, Scorpius - le dijo secamente Albus.

- No hace falta que te enfades, venga, vayamos a cenar y me explicas que ha pasado.

- No ha pasado nada, todo esta bien ya - dijo a la vez que se levantaba y marchaba hacia la puerta.

- ¡Albus! - pero siguió andando sin hacerle caso.

Los celos que sentía hacia Scorpius y sus amiguitas estaban yendo a peor, había hecho bien en marcharse o hubiera acabado diciéndole a Scorpius cosas que no quería decir. Había intentado de todos modos que no fuera evidente que estaba enamorado de él, pero desde el beso todas sus barreras se habían roto, sentía celos de cualquiera que fuera capaz de disfrutar de Scorpius.

* * *

- Al.

Albus se giro y se encontró con que Scorpius estaba detrás suyo. No había querido hablar con Scorpius los últimos días de cierto tema, y este parecía que tenía muchas ganas de tener sexo con cualquier chica, lo que desataba en Albus una especie de monstruo en el pecho y en esos momentos prefería tranquilizarse en cualquier otra parte. Así que durante toda la semana no se habían visto demasiado.

- Hola S - había notado a faltar estar a solas con su amigo.

- Mañana nos vamos en el tren. ¿Ya me has comprado el regalo de navidad?

- ¿Me has comprado tu el mio?

- Puede - le respondió Scorpius riéndose - No te he visto demasiado esta semana.

- Es normal teniendo en cuenta de que te has liado con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

- Sólo ravenclaws y slytherins.

- Por supuesto - le dijo Albus secamente.

El silencio que siguió a esta conversación fue opresivo. Scorpius acabo sentándose enfrente suyo con cara seria. El estomago de Albus se contrajo, esto no iba a ser bueno.

- Albus, después de hoy no volveremos a hablar de este tema.

- ¿Qué tema? - aunque Albus ya lo sospechaba.

- Fue un impulso besarte, por lo cual fue un error. Me gustan las chicas, no me gustas, no de ese modo.

- Vale - dolía bastante escucharlo, pero trato de disimularlo - entonces no hay nada de que hablar ¿no?

- Sólo quería aclarártelo por si te sentías incomodo pensando que me gustan los chicos - justo cuando Scorpius acabo de decirlo, Albus se echo a reír, Scorpius no quería que él se sintiera incomodo pensando en que era gay.

- Has dejado bastante claro de que no es así, esta semana.

- Mejor, porque no me gustan los chicos.

- A mi si.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunto Scorpius confundido.

- A mi si que me gustan los chicos - Albus no había querido decirlo, pero las palabras le habían salido solas. Ahora solamente faltaba la explosión de Scorpius.

- No es eso lo que has querido decir.

- Si que lo es.

- No - Scorpius estaba en fase de negación.

- Si.

- No, no lo es - y Scorpius se levanto - No eres gay Albus, no lo eres.

Y Scorpius salio por la puerta dejando a Albus sentado mirando a la nada. Había salido mejor de cómo se lo había imaginado algunas veces cuando pensaba en la reacción que tendría Scorpius si se enteraba.


	6. Navidades Weasley I

NAVIDAD WEASLEY

**NAVIDAD WEASLEY I**

Faltaba poco para llegar Londres y Albus se despidió de sus amigos, y de Scorpius. No habían vuelto a hablar desde la noche anterior, y los dos habían aparentado que todo estaba bien entre ellos, y aunque sus compañeros habían notado la tensión, pero ninguno había preguntado. Todos habían fingido que el viaje era como los demás.

Abrió la puerta del compartimiento en el que estaba Lily junto con Hugo, Roxanne y Lucy. Al parecer el resto de su familia todavía estaban con sus amigos.

- ¡Hola! - dijo Lily mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazar a su hermano - ¡Ya estamos llegando! ¡Que ganas tengo de ver a papa!

- Yo también, Lily - le contesto a la vez que le devolvía brevemente el abrazo. Quería a su hermana, pero no era muy dado a demostrarlo en público.

- ¡Abrazo familiar! - dijo James detrás suyo y, dado el gran tamaño del mayor, les dio un abrazo de oso a los dos.

- ¡James, aparta! - grito Albus.

- ¡No! - se rió - es muy raro verte dar un abrazo, así que me he aprovecho de ello.

- Deja de burlarte de Albus - se rió Rose.

Finalmente James dejo de abrazarlos y Albus suspiro, iban a ser dos semanas en el infierno. En verano se podía escapar y al hacer buen tiempo podía estar el día paseando por el canal o podía ir a la biblioteca muggle y leer. Pero en navidades era obligatorio hacer toda la parafernalia, cantar villancicos y decorar la casa, ayudar a la abuela con las galletas de formas ridículas, y pensar que regalar a todos.

El tren dio una sacudida y vieron que habían llegado ya a King's Cross. Comenzaron a bajar las maletas, y Sugar, el gato de Lily, salto de encima de su maleta y aterrizo limpiamente en la cabeza de Albus, para después saltar a los brazos de su dueña.

- ¡Maldito gato!

- No hay casi periodistas - informo Hugo mirando por la ventana - esta la vieja Rita molestando a Tío Harry. ¡Huy! Mama acaba de meterse en la pelea.

- Tía Hermione da miedo cuando se enfada.

- Dejad de mirar por la ventana, y vayámonos ya.

Cada uno cogió su baúl y sus maletas, y salieron todos del tren para reunirse con su familia. Dominique y Louis, los hijos de Bill ya estaban repartiendo besos a todos, y Molly también estaba allí explicándole a Tío Percy algo que había pasado en el tren. Los otros ocho chicos se reunieron en ese momento con ellos, y cada uno se dedico a abrazar y besar a sus padres.

Harry abrazo a sus hijos, y les revolvió el cabellos a los tres, y con un movimiento de varita apilo los baúles en un carrito, para momentos después aplicarles un hechizo de ligereza.

- Vamos chicos, despediros de todos, que nos vamos a casa.

Sus hermanos empezaron a decir adiós a todos, pero el sólo pudo mirar a Scorpius, que al lado de sus padres, se despedía de los Nott mientras esperaban ante las chimeneas allí dispuestas para irse a su mansión.

Se arrepentía de haberle dicho que era gay, pero sabía que tarde o temprano hubiera tenido que saberlo, pero hubiera sido mejor que fuera tarde, ya que Scorpius se mantenía a distancia de él. Sintió una mirada y vio que Draco Malfoy le estaba mirando fijamente. Aparto la vista rápidamente avergonzado, pero cuando volvió a mirar todo estaba como al principio.

- En marcha chicos - dijo Harry - iremos a casa de Ron y Hermione y desde allí utilizaremos la red flu.

- ¡Vale!

Se reunieron con sus tíos y sus primos y atravesaron la pared que les separaba de la estación muggle. A esas horas no había demasiada gente, la mayoría de ellos eran magos como ellos, y por la pared no dejaban de salir más. Por suerte había un encantamiento de distracción en el muro, que hacia que los muggles no se fijaran demasiado.

Comenzaron a subir por Midland Road, donde a unas cuantas manzanas, en una pequeña calle, estaba la casa de Tío Ron y Tía Hermione.

- ¿Quedamos mañana para ir a comprar los regalos? - le preguntó Rose.

- Si, tengo muchos regalos que comprar y a muchas personas no tengo ni idea de que darles.

- Yo también, es lo malo de tener tantos primos ¿Vamos al Callejón Diagon o prefieres ir a comprar al mundo muggle?

- Preferiría ir al Callejón Diagon - le respondió Albus - tengo que comprarle un regalo a Scorpius.

- ¿Estáis bien? En el almuerzo teníais los dos mala cara.

- Desde hace unos días la cosa ha estado rara... y ayer lo acabe de estropearlo todo.

- ¿Te declaraste? - pregunto James que estaba detrás suyo.

- ¡No! - dijo Albus completamente sonrojado - Esta bromeando Rose.

- Ya sabe que estas enamorado de Malfoy.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Estaba preocupada por ti - le explico su prima - nunca te había visto tan distanciado de Malfoy, tan nervioso, así que le sonsaque a James lo que paso.

- Lo de que Scorpius me...

- Si, que te beso - se rió Rose ante la cara sonrojada de Albus - igualmente Albus... ya sospechaba que estabas enamorado de ese.

- ¿Tan transparente soy? - y los otros dos se carcajearon.

- ¿Entonces que paso ayer? - pregunto James.

- Le dije que era gay. No se lo creyó. Se lo volví a decir. Dijo que no era verdad y se fue.

- En algún momento lo tenía que saber, mejor ahora que después, de esta forma se hará la idea de ello, y si no quiere aceptarlo es cosa suya - le consoló James - sino más tarde te hubiera acusado de mentirle.

- ¿Te ha pasado eso a ti? - Albus hizo la pregunta sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho miro a su hermano avergonzado. No había querido descubrir su secreto.

- Si - contesto finalmente James, todavía estaba pálido.

- ¡Oh! - sólo pudo decir Rose - esa no me la había esperado. Lo de Albus es evidente, pero tu has salido con chicas...

- Supongo que eso me convierte en bi - susurró James algo más tranquilo - Cuando descubrí que los chicos también me gustaban, y lo dije a algunos de mis amigos, unos lo aceptaron relativamente bien y otros no han vuelto a dirigirme la palabra. Algunos no lo aceptaron en un principio pero después volvieron a hablarme cuando entendieron que seguía siendo yo, quizás pase lo mismo con Malfoy.

- Eso espero - suspiro Albus.

- ¿Y sales con alguien? - pregunto Rose. Los dos chicos palidecieron de golpe y eso hizo que ella sospechara - ¿Con quien?

- Bueno Rose... no es fácil decirlo... incluso te lo has tomado bien...

- La familia es la familia, es lo más importante, cualquier otra cosa da igual. Ahora James, dime quien es. Se lo sonsacare a Albus si no me lo dices.

- No hablara - dijo James - es un Slytherin, se saben todos esos truquitos para mantener la boca cerrada.

- Pero es Albus.

- ¡Dejad de hablar de mi como si no estuviera!

- ¡Chicos! - les gritó tío Ron a los tres que se habían quedado atrasados - Caminad rápido si no queréis quedaros fuera.

La casa de Ron y Hermione era pequeña, tenía tres plantas con la primera pintada de blanco, pero la fachada de las dos plantas superiores era de ladrillo con grandes ventanas blancas. Era bastante estrecha, y todavía lo parecía más al estar encajada entre dos horribles bloques de pisos que le doblaban su altura.

Estaba en buena zona, con King's Cross bastante cerca por un lado y por el otro Regent's Park, y hubiera costado una pequeña fortuna en el mundo muggle. Pero había pertenecido a una bruja y la hija squib de esta se la había vendido gustosamente, no tenía ganas de clasificar que objetos de su madre era mágicos y cuales no para poderla vender a los muggles.

- No es demasiado tarde - dijo Tía Hermione mientras pasaban por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta del pequeño comedor - ¿Por qué no os quedáis a comer?

- ¡Oh si! - sonrió Rose.

- ¡Oh no! - gimieron desesperados James y Albus, Rose iba a sonsacarles de alguna forma que James estaba liado con Teddy.

No era demasiado extraño que se quedaran a comer en casa de los tíos, o que fuera al revés, a veces más de una vez en la semana. Antes cada sábado se alternaban para ir a una casa o otra, pero después de la muerte de Ginny, y con la incapacidad de los Potter de cocinar, habían cogido la mala costumbre de ir a comer allí, o si Hermione pensaba que hacían demasiados días que no les veía se presentaba allí sonriendo e iba a la nevera para comprobar que tuvieran de todo, Harry siempre se reía y le decía que sabía cocinar desde que tenia cinco años.

- ¡Vayamos arriba! - exclamo Rose mientras cogía a los dos chicos de la mano y los arrastraba hasta su habitación en la tercera planta.

- ¡Esperadnos! - gritaron Lily y Hugo mientras les seguían.

- No - dijo Rose mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta de su habitación ante los dos pequeños.

- ¿Por qué no podemos entrar?

- Porque vamos a hablar de temas que no os interesan - dijo mientras forzaba la puerta para cerrarse, pero los dos niños tenían fuerza.

- ¿Vais a hablar de sexo? ¿Es por eso que no nos dejáis entrar?

- ¡No! Vamos a hablar de cosas de prefectos.

- ¡James no es prefecto!

- ¡Ayudadme a cerrar la puerta! - les grito Rose a James y Albus mientras estos se reían - ¿O preferís que hablemos de ese tema con ellos delante? Porque me habéis picado la curiosidad con vuestra reacción y no voy a esperar más para saberlo.

- ¡Voy! - saltó James de la cama y corrió a cerrar la puerta. No quería que Lily se enterara, si ella lo sabía todos los demás lo sabrían, primero Lucy y Roxanne y después toda la familia.

- Ya que eres mayor de edad - dijo Rose una vez que consiguieron cerrar la puerta - echa un hechizo de privacidad, seguro que intentan escuchar con las orejas extensibles.

- Por supuesto - asintió James.

La habitación de Rose era bastante grande comparada con la de su hermano, ocupaba toda la fachada delantera de la casa con dos ventanas de madera al exterior. Debajo de ellas estaba una gran mesa normalmente llena de libros y pergaminos, pero ahora todos ellos estaban acomodados en la estantería que ocupaba toda una pared. Muchos de ellos eran de estudio, pero también había novelas, tanto mágicas como muggles.

En la pared de enfrente, encima de la cama, había un poster gigante de los Chudley Cannons en la que los chicos saludaban con entusiasmo y les hacían guiños mientras las jugadoras estaban un poco apartadas. Hubiera sido una habitación normal de una bruja sino fuera por el ordenador y una terminal de teléfono que había en la mesa, tía Hermione consideraba importante que interactuaran también con el mundo no mágico, y de esta forma se mantenían contactados con sus abuelos muggles.

- Sabes que me lo vas a tener que decir tarde o temprano James.

- Teddy.

- ¿Qué pasa con Teddy? - pregunto Rose.

- Estamos juntos desde verano.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Albus también se sorprendió, sabía con quien estaba James liado, pero no sabía ni como ni cuando.

- ¿Recordáis que estuvo una semana en casa? - explico el chico mientras los otros dos asentían - Pues... bueno... - suspiro James - sois lo primero en saberlo, lo hemos ocultado a todos, puede traernos muchos problemas.

- Lo sabemos - dijo Rose - a Teddy lo expulsarían como profesor, y puede que los aurores revoquen su licencia. Y tu castigo puede ir desde una detención hasta la expulsión.

- Ahora sigue contando - le pidió Albus, tenía curiosidad por todo el asunto.

- Ya había descubierto que me atraían tanto los chicos como las chicas, y me quise dar a la ducha, y me encontré con que Teddy ya estaba allí. Y en verano hace calor...

- Y... - los chicos le miraron esperando que continuara.

- ¿No se si sois demasiado inocentes o demasiado cotillas?

- Entonces...

- Entonces le arrincone y le bese. Punto final. No voy a explicar nada más.

- No...

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y cuando abrieron eran Lily y Hugo que ya bajaban a cenar. Ellos también bajaron y pronto se reunieron alrededor de la mesa.

- ¡A cenar chicos!

La primera parte de la cena paso rápidamente mientras explicaban sus aventuras en Hogwarts. Explicaron la ultima pelea de comida que habían tenido los gryffindors, y también de cómo iban en el campeonato de quidditch, de cómo Ravenclaw perdía, también hablaron de la liga profesional y de bastante más. Llegaron los postres, y aunque trataron de evitarlo ciertos temas surgieron.

- ¿Y los ataques? - pregunto James a su padre.

- Ayer cerramos la operación y detuvimos a cuatro mortífagos. Ya hemos entregado las pruebas a la fiscalía, ahora es cosa de ellos de encerrarlos, pero el Wizengamot no será benevolente.

Desde que habían nacido habían escuchado de los ataques de los mortífagos, era un mal que no había forma de eliminar del mundo mágico. Se les llamaban mortífagos, porque los primeros terroristas habían sido los que se habían escapado de los aurores después de que Voldemort muriera. Hubo un periodo de paz después de eso, mientras se organizaban, y cuando lo consiguieron comenzaron los ataques rápidos.

En uno de esos ataques rápidos había muerto Ginny. El modus operandi era sencillo, vigilaban a su victima y reunían datos sobre ella, y en el momento en que esta estaba sola la atacaban y la mataban en un momento para desaparecerse después. Cuando lo aurores llegaban ya nada se podía hacer para salvarla.

Por su misma ideología les habían seguido llamando mortífagos, también creían en la supremacía de los sangre limpias, odiaban los muggles y los hijos magos que estos tenían. Pero al contrario que en la época de Voldemort no estaban bajo el mando supremo de alguien, tenían unos cabecillas, pero aunque alguna vez habían capturado a uno de la elite era rápidamente remplazado. Era el quebradero de cabeza de la unidad especial de aurores.

- ¿Se sabe en que atentados participaron?

- Dos de ellos estuvieron implicados en el asesinato de Tiberius Ogden.

- El Wizengamot va a condenarlos a cadena perpetua, Odgen era uno de ellos - dijo Hermione - ¿No intentaran los mortífagos ninguna cosa?

- Tengo a todo el grupo especial encargado de la seguridad de los miembros del Wizengamot, por si acaso intentan matar a algunos de ellos.

- Dejemos el tema - pidió Hermione - celebremos que los niños han vuelto a casa.

- Claro cariño - sonrió Ron - un brindis por los niños, y sobretodo por las vacaciones.

- ¡Si! - exclamaron todos mientras alzaban sus copas - ¡Chin chin!

Brindaron por muchas cosas, y al final comenzaron a recoger para irse ya a su casa. Con los baúles al lado de la chimenea se despidieron de todos, Albus prometiéndole a Rose que la pasaría a buscar en la mañana, y los Potter se enfrentaron a la chimenea.

- ¡Vamos chicos! - dijo Harry mientras entraba - ¡7 de Saint Mark's Crescent!

Albus se aseguro de llegar a la chimenea de su habitación con su baúl, no tenia ganas de subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, que estaba en la tercera planta, aun cuando el baúl tenia un hechizo para aligerarlo.

No se arrepentía de haberle cambiado la habitación a Lily, la habitación de la tercera planta era más amplia, y el lavabo de esa planta era para él sólo, y tenía a James lo bastante lejos como para que no le gastara bromas a cada momento. Oficialmente la otra habitación de esa planta era la de invitados, pero en la realidad era la habitación de Teddy.

Escucho un tintineo y miro hacia la puerta donde había una serpiente de cascabel entrando por la gatera que habían puesto para que Sweetty pudiera entrar.

- _Hola Sweetty_ - siseó en pársel Albus.

- _Bienvenido a casa Albusss_ - le respondió la serpiente mientras se subía a la cama - _te he notado mucho a faltar, Harry esta casi todo el día fuera._

_- Yo también te he notado a faltar_ - Albus se estiro en la cama y la serpiente se acurruco a su lado - _pero no dejan llevar serpientesss a Hogwarts. Y papá seguramente esta muy sólo aquí..._

_- A veces llora mientrasss mira la foto de Ginny, le ira bien que esteis por aquí... _

_- ¿No tiene visitasss aparte de Ron y Hermione?_

_- Vienen muchos pelirrojosss... Sobretodo tu abuela... es irritante escucharla... no calla nunca._

_- Es verdad... la abuela habla demasiado... _- dijo Albus mientras bostezaba.

_- Pero tu padre prefiere estar solo, siempre consigue que se vayan pronto... Y esta obsesionado en encontrar el asesino de tu madre..._

_- Mmm... todavía no..._

Los ojos se le iban cerrando y finalmente se quedaron dormidos encima de la cama.

* * *

Albus despertó y al principio le costo reconocer su propia habitación. Pasaba más tiempo en su habitación de Hogwarts que en su casa, y eran tan diferentes que siempre se desorientaba.

Habían dos grandes ventanales en su habitación que daban a un pequeño balcón que dejaban pasar el sol de la mañana y la humedad del canal, y Albus se levanto para abrir las cortinas, las plantas que había allí estaban bien y podría recolectar sus hojas y frutos para utilizarlos en pociones.

Tenía toda la ropa arrugada así que se la quito y la dejo encima de la mesa. Esta estaba limpia, sin ningún libro ni pergamino encima, pero no tardaría en llenarse. Su estantería estaba igual de llena de libros que la de Rose, pero, al contrario que su prima no tenía ni un ordenador ni teléfono en su habitación, ya que todos sus amigos venían de familias de magos. James, en cambio, si que tenía uno en su habitación para comunicarse con sus amigos hijos de muggles, y Lily lo solía usar también.

Salió al pasillo y antes de entrar en el baño grito un buenos días por el hueco de la escalera. Otro buenos días de su padre le contesto desde abajo, al parecer sus hermanos seguían dormidos.

A pesar de que iba a echar de menos a Scorpius se alegraba de estar en casa. Había notado a faltar a su padre y también a Sweetty, y poder estar con sus hermanos y primos como familia y no como alumnos de casas enfrentadas.

Se dio una ducha larga y al volver a su habitación se encontró con que James estaba esperándolo en su habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto Albus mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

- Ayer me quede con una duda... ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba con Teddy?

- El día que robamos la planta te vimos en la torre de los profesores, y te vimos besarte con Teddy. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, mirar el mapa hasta el último momento.

- No vi a nadie cerca en el Mapa de los Merodeadores, así que lo guarde.

- Pues no deberías guardarlo hasta el ultimo momento - le riño Albus - Pucey también lo sabe.

- Cierto ¿Estas seguro de que no hablara?

- Si.

- ¿Vas a ir con Rose al callejón Diagon?

- Si - Albus ya estaba vestido - Vamos abajo a desayunar.

Bajaron hasta el sótano donde Harry estaba preparando el desayuno, peleando con la sartén para preparar unos huevos, y con las tostadas haciéndose.

- Tengo que irme - les dijo Harry cuando los vio - acaban de llamarme de la oficina, hay un problema con las pruebas de los detenidos.

- Ya me ocupo yo de hacerle el desayuno a Lily.

- Gracias James - y le alboroto el cabello a su hijo para comenzar a comer momentos después - ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?

- Yo iré a comprar regalos con Rose.

- A mi también me queda algo para comprar.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos esta noche a comer fuera y a ver el árbol de Trafalgar Square?

- ¡Si! - grito Lily al entrar y beso a su padre - ¡Es tradición!

Desde que Albus recordaba cada navidad habían ido a pasear por Trafalgar Square y a ver el árbol que allí ponían.

- ¡Ya se que regalarle al abuelo! - anunció la chica - ¡Una linterna!

- Es un buen regalo, pero no se si la abuela estará muy contenta de que le regalemos otro cachivache muggle.

- ¡¡Potter!! - gritó una voz desde la planta superior - ¡¡Potter!!

- ¡Mierda!

Harry subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y los chicos le siguieron con curiosidad. En la chimenea del recibidor estaba la cabeza en llamas de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - le dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante suyo.

- Ha habido un error con las pruebas, te necesito en la central.

- ¿Qué error? Ayer las pruebas estaban perfectamente ¿Has sido tu quien me ha enviado el aviso?

- Si Potter, ahora muévete hacia el ministerio - le ordeno Malfoy a la vez que se retiraba de la chimenea.

- ¡Morgana maldita! - gritó Harry - de todos los trabajos que podía escoger, quiso ser fiscal.

Era bastante normal que Draco Malfoy hubiese querido ser fiscal. El sueldo era bastante modesto, pero no era eso lo que Malfoy quería, lo que él quería era que el apellido de su familia volviera a estar en lo más alto y el trabajo de fiscal era perfecto para ello. Encerrar a los malos con los que anteriormente su familia se había relacionado, y oponerse a los ideales que estos ostentaban era lo que Malfoy hacía.

- Me voy chicos - les dijo cuando los descubrió mirando la escena.

- Adiós papá.

* * *

Llegó a casa de los tíos por la red flu, y Rose ya le estaba esperando sentada en el sillón.

- ¿Acaso te has perdido por la red flu? - le pregunto la chica secamente.

- Muy graciosa -le respondió Albus.

La primera vez que había viajado en la red flu había dicho mal el nombre y había terminado en la casa de una desconocida que había estado encantada de tener al hijo de Harry Potter con ella. Durante horas había escuchado las alabanzas de la mujer hacia su padre y su familia, y finalmente, por la noche, su padre lo había encontrado y se lo había llevado de allí.

- La red flu esta algo espesa. Al parecer todos están haciendo las compras de navidad.

- ¡Vamos!

Primero entro Rose a la chimenea, y después fue Albus, y momentos después estaban en el Caldero Chorreante sacudiéndose las cenizas de la chimenea. Algunas personas se les quedaron mirando, sobretodo a Albus, y rápidamente fueron a la trastienda y golpearon los ladrillos indicados y entraron al Callejón Diagon.

Había mucha gente haciendo sus compras de navidad, riendo, corriendo, los niños gritaban y señalaban la decoración, los árboles gigantes, las luces que levitaban y hacían formas encima de sus cabezas. Las tiendas habían sacado sus mejores productos en los escaparates, y había una multitud de gente mirando.

- ¡Wow! Va a ser difícil comprar algo con tanta gente - dijo Albus.

- Si - asintió Rose - ¿tienes alguna idea en concreto de lo que has de comprar?

- Quiero ir a la tienda de quidditch. Puedo encontrar regalos para todos allí.

- Si, yo también quería mirar las novedades que han traído, en los folletines decían que han traído un nuevo juego de pelotas de entrenamiento directo desde Alemania. Pura magia experimental.

- ¿Pelotas de entrenamiento? - pregunto Albus - ¿crees que eso le puede gustar a Scorpius?

- Yo le vería más como un regalo para tus hermanos.

- ¿Qué crees que debería regalarle?

- Algo muy caro - le sonrió sarcásticamente Rose.

- Llevo todo el año ahorrando para poder comprarle un regalo que le haga ilusión.

Serpentearon entre varias personas y finalmente llegaron a la tienda de quidditch. Albus no vio nada para poderle regalar a Scorpius, pero acabo comprando varias pelotas de entrenamiento para sus hermanos. También le compro a su padre una snitch negra para poder entrenar de noche, sabía que todavía disfrutaba persiguiendo la pelotita.

Miraron los escaparates de varias tiendas pero Albus no encontraba nada que le gustara para regalarle a Scorpius, que era lo único que le faltaba por comprar. Por suerte había pedido vía lechuza los libros que iba a regalarle a Rose y Hugo.

- Tengo que ir a Flourish y Blotts ¿vienes? - le pregunto Rose.

- Quiero mirar en aquella tienda - le dijo Albus señalándole un anticuario - quizás allí encuentre algo.

Era una tienda oscura y polvorienta, con los objetos amontonados unos encima de otros. Apenas se podía caminar por allí sin toser y Albus estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y salir cuando un destello llamo su atención.

Era una pulsera plateada con forma de serpiente, de alguna forma sabía que la esclava quedaría perfecta en la muñeca de Scorpius. La cogió y la miro a la escasa luz del lugar. Era hermosa.

No lo dudo más, era el regalo perfecto, así que se la llevo al mostrador para pagarla. Pero ya había alguien pagando una pluma.

- Buenos días Señor Malfoy - le saludo Albus.

- Buenos días Albus - le respondió el saludo Draco Malfoy cuando lo vio - Bonita pulsera.

- Gracias, es para Scorpius – Albus dudo unos segundos pero acabo haciéndole la pregunta - ¿Cree que le gustara?

- Seguro.

Mientras le envolvían la pluma al señor Malfoy, Albus pago la pulsera, y salieron casi al mismo tiempo. En la entrada de la tienda ambos se pararon para despedirse, pero Draco quiso aclarar un asunto.

- He visto como miras a mi hijo - le dijo Malfoy mientras le miraba fijamente.

- Y yo he visto como miras a mi padre - contraataco Albus. Draco Malfoy le miro y después soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Es tan evidente? - le pregunto mientras seguía riéndose. Albus también se rió por lo surrealista de la situación, pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy con quien se reía, y eso significaba que tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión.

- Le dio un repaso a mi padre cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts que... bueno... - le sonrojo Albus y Draco se volvió a reír.

- Tiene un buen culo - Albus se puso todavía más rojo por las palabras del Señor Malfoy, nunca se hubiera esperado que una persona tan normalmente tan fría como él fuera a la vez tan descarada - en cuanto a Scorpius...

- Es mi mejor amigo y quiero que siga siéndolo. Se perfectamente que nunca va a haber nada entre nosotros, así que no debe preocuparse - Albus lo dijo de una tirada sin pararse a respirar.

- ¡Albus! - gritó Rose desde la otra banda de la calle - ¡Albus!

- Me tengo que ir.

- Claro - le sonrió Draco - eres un buen chico Albus, me alegra que seas amigo de Scorpius. Adiós - y se fue calle abajo.

Rose se acerco a él y Albus le sonrió de vuelta, pero notó la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica, y su sonrisa decayó.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose?

- Estabas hablando con Draco Malfoy.

- Si ¿Algún problema por ello? - le pregunto secamente.

- Si Albus - le respondió la chica con preocupación - no quiero que te metas en problemas.

- ¿Sólo por hablar con el Señor Malfoy?

- No has visto como os miraba la gente - le dijo Rose mientras le cogía de la mano y se la apretaba para tranquilizarlo - Vamos Albus - y le tiro de la mano - ¿Ya lo has comprado todo?

- Si.

- No te enfades conmigo, sólo me preocupo.

- Lo se, y no estoy enfadado contigo, solamente estoy harto de que personas a las que no conozco crean que pueden criticar mi vida.

- Es una porquería ¿Has visto el diario hoy? - pero Albus negó con la

cabeza - la vieja Rita ha vuelto al ataque sobre la pelea que tuvieron ayer en la estación.

- ¿Por esa tontería?

- Esta obsesionada por Tío Harry, por cualquier tontería escribe un articulo, y lo peor es que a la gente lo lee.

- Dímelo a mí - suspiro Albus derrotado - cada vez que aparece un artículo sobre papá, que suele ser bastante a menudo, Scorpius me da una larga charla sobre el vestir bien. Va, volvamos a casa.

Volvieron al Caldero Chorreante esquivando a la gente, algunos de los cuales les señalaban.

- ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?

- Mejor tomémonosla en casa, prefiero pasar el máximo de tiempo posible lejos de todos estos magos cotillas...

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con sus dos hermanos escribiendo las tarjetas de navidad mientras su padre hacia la comida.

- Tienes que firmar las que ya hemos escrito - le dijo James nada más que salio de la chimenea.

- Hola, si, estoy bien - le respondió sarcásticamente Albus.

- ¡Mira que bonitas! - y Lily le tendió una postal donde se veían unos tres leones y una serpiente con gorros de Santa Claus - ¡La he dibujado yo!

-¿Estáis enviando esto?

- Si - le respondió James mientras se reía histéricamente - vamos a causar sensación.

- Dame las que he de firmar - y le pasaron un montón de postales – desearía quedarme ciego para no tener que verlas.

- Te he comprado una especialmente para ti - y James le paso una postal de papel plateado con estrellas de nieve azules - escríbele algo a Malfoy.

- ¡Yo la he elegido! ¿A que es bonita?

- Es muy bonita Lily, pero no puedo enviarle una tarjeta...

- Debes hacerlo - le recomendó James - es tu mejor amigo. Si no quieres perder su amistad sigue como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Os habéis peleado? - pregunto la pequeña.

- No - contestó rápidamente Albus.

- ¿Y que vas a escribirle? - le pregunto Lily ilusionada - ¿puedo firmar yo también?

- No. Y no se si es buena idea escribirle, quizás no quiera saber nada más de mi.

- Lleváis cinco años siendo amigos, no te va a dejar por eso.

- Dijiste que algunos de tus amigos te dejaron por ello.

- Malfoy sólo se sorprendió, cuando se calme todo volverá a la normalidad.

- No me estoy enterando de nada - Lily estaba confusa mirando a uno y al otro como un partido de tenis.

- Ya te enteraras... algún día.

Albus cogió una pluma y comenzó a escribir lo primero que se le ocurrió, esperaba que Scorpius la leyera y no la incendiara en cuanto viera su nombre. Acabo firmando al final, pero la miro indeciso de si enviarla realmente, pero no tuvo más tiempo para planteárselo por que James se la robo de las manos y la ató a Straw, que salió volando inmediatamente después.

- ¡James! ¿Qué has hecho?

- Estabas pensando en no enviarla, así que he pasado a la acción.

- Pero...

- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

- ¡Niños! ¡La comida ya esta hecha!

Los tres chicos bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde Harry estaba poniéndoles los platos en la mesa. Harry puso su plato en el microondas y espero que su comida se hiciera mientras los chicos ponían la mesa.

- _Deberíasss darlesss algo más sano de comer_ - siseaba Sweetty - _no pueden comer estasss dosss semanasss comida precocinada._

_- No he tenido tiempo de prepararlesss algo mejor de comer, ese maldito de Malfoy me ha tenido revisando papelesss y pruebasss en su compañía para que al final resultara que todo estaba bien_ - refunfuño Harry.

_- ¿Trabajas esta tarde papá?_

_- Me he tomado la tarde libre, así podremos pasear y acabar las ultimas compras, e ir a ver el árbol de Trafalgar Square y a oír los villancicos._

_- Yo quiero ir al Museo de Historia Natural, este año han puesto una pista de hielo en la entrada_ - propuso Lily.

- _Vale, ahora a comer_ - y Harry saco su plato del microondas y lo coloco en la mesa.

- _Yo también quiero ir_ - siseó Sweetty cuando hubo reptado hasta encima de la mesa.

- _Puedesss venir conmigo_ - dijo Albus, él no iba a patinar sobre hielo de ninguna forma - _así tendré a alguien con quien hablar y tenga misss mismasss opinionesss._

_- Porque los dosss soisss serpientesss_ - se metió James.

- _Tu también hablasss pársel_ - le devolvió Albus - _¿me pregunto que dirán todosss si se enteran de que el gran defensor del honor Gryffindor habla pársel?_

_- ¡Cállate! _- gritó James mientras le tiraba una cucharada de guisantes, que Albus le devolvió.

_- ¡No quiero guerrasss de comida aquí!_

Desde la muerte de Ginny era bastante normal que hablaran pársel entre ellos, ya que si no lo hacían Sweetty no se enteraba, pero nunca lo hacían delante de más gente.

Eran pocas las personas que sabían que los tres Potter habían heredado ese don de su padre, Ron y Hermione lo sabían y también Rose y Hugo, ya que prácticamente vivían unos en casa de los otros y conocían a Sweetty; y la abuela Molly, que se llevo un susto de muerte cuando se la encontró un día dentro de un armario de la cocina durmiendo, y ambas se pusieron a gritar o sisear contra la otra maldiciones, hasta que Albus había protegido a la serpiente cuando su abuela se disponía a desvanecerla.

- _Tendrásss que ir bien escondida_ - le decía en ese momento Harry - _losss mugglesss verán muy extraño que vayasss en el hombro de Albusss._

_- Puedo ir debajo de su bufanda_ - tramaba entonces la serpiente, y añadió para dar el toque final - _ademásss, creesss que van a haber revueltasss por haber detenido a esosss cuatro mortífagosss, será másss seguro si me llevan. Recuerda_ - y si las serpientes pudieran sonreír, ella tendría una sonrisa peligrosa - _soy venenosa._

_- ¡Sweety!_ - exclamo Harry mientras sus hijos reían - _te he dicho que no amenacesss con morder a nadie._

_- Pero si nadie másss me entiende -_ se lamento Sweetty.

- _Esss navidad papá_ - intervino Lily - _también para lasss sepientesss, tiene derecho a ver el árbol de navidad y a escuchar los villancicos._

_- Vale, pero bien escondida, y te echare un hechizo ocultador. ¿Queréis salir después de comer? Tenemosss también que ir a buscar un árbol para el comedor._

_- Tenemos que acabar de enviar las tarjetasss navideñasss_ - recordó James - _y papá, tú has de firmarlas._

_- Pues tendréisss que dejarme una pluma, porque se me ha roto hoy por culpa de ese estupido de Malfoy _- dijo Harry, y Albus no puedo evitar reírse, así que la pluma que Draco Malfoy había comprado era para su padre - _¿De que te ríes Albusss? _

_- De nada papá, de nada_ - pero seguía riendo y no podía parar.

* * *

Extrañamente todos se levantaron temprano ese día, había mucho trabajo que hacer, porque era la víspera de navidad y la casa no estaba decorada, al contrario que las casas de sus vecinos. El callejón en el que vivían parecía que siempre era de día por las luces que habían puesto, y los jardines posteriores que daban al canal eran todavía peor, ya que eran algo más grandes y algunos tenían árboles allí, a los que habían atiborrado de luces.

Albus se preguntaba cada año lo que pensarían los turistas muggles que iban con el barco por el canal y, después de ver el zoo y Regent's Park, de pasear por la tranquilidad del canal, se encontraban con aquella fila de casas tan horteramente decoradas, aunque, a decir verdad, el gusto Potter era también conocido por ser algo excéntrico.

Comenzaron a repartirse el trabajo, Lily y él iban a encargarse del interior de la casa, y James y Harry del exterior que era lo que llevaría más faena, ya que quizás tendrían que subirse al techo para poner las nuevas luces mágicas de Sortilegios Weasley, que no necesitaban de electricidad para funcionar y tenían una variedad impresionante de colores. Iba a ser la casa más vistosa de todas.

Estaban a punto de ponerse a trabajar cuando el fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde y Hermione y Ron aparecieron en mitad del comedor con caras serias. Nada bueno podía ser.

- Buenos dias - saludo la pareja, y todos ellos les saludaron de vuelta.

- ¿Pasa alguna cosa? - pregunto Harry preocupado.

- No exactamente, el Profeta ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas - y la pareja miro a Albus que se retorció nervioso.

- Es por eso que no compro el periódico, estoy harto del amor-odio que me tienen, tanto pueden hablar maravillas de mí como ser la peor persona para ellos.

- Es de Albus de quien hablan.

- ¿De mi? - pregunto nervioso, las caras con las que le habían mirado no presagiaban nada bueno, pero que él supiera no había hecho nada malo.

- Rose nos ha explicado que estabais comprando y te lo encontraste, pero el Profeta ha dado un giro al asunto de esos que sólo ellos saben dar.

- No entiendo - dijo Harry - dejadme ver el Profeta - y sus tíos le pasaron el periódico a su padre.

Albus miro por encima del hombro de su padre, al igual que sus hermanos curiosos, y lo que vio le helo la sangre. No era la foto, en la que él aparecía hablando con Draco Malfoy, sino el titular y el resto de la noticia.

"_Draco Malfoy, mortífago de la era de Voldemort, intenta corromper a Albus Potter, el hijo del Elegido"_

Y la noticia seguía y seguía mientras Albus se comenzó a sentir enfermo, hablaban mal de los Malfoy, pero sabía que no decían nada que no fuera verdad, pero entonces llegaban a Scorpius y mentían descaradamente, a él lo trataban como una victima diciendo que Scorpius lo había engatusado y sólo lo usaba para ganar popularidad, y que "_el pobrecito de Albus_" debía estar pasándolo muy mal en Slytherin y que deberían cambiarlo a Gryffindor.

- ¡No es verdad! - exclamó Albus - ¡me lo encontré mientras le compraba el regalo a Scorpius!

- Eso nos ha dicho Rose - confirmo Hermione.

- Esta bien - dijo Harry mientras les devolvía el periódico - No te preocupes Albus, se perfectamente lo mucho que les gusta mentir.

- ¡Me encanta esta parte! - se rió James ante las miradas enfadadas de los demás - _"Y el pérfido de Scorpius Malfoy traicionara algún día al pequeño Albus..._ - James se rió con más ganas - _traicionara al pequeño Albus, y este inocente niño quedara devastado porque alguien tan ingenuo como él no concibe lo que es la traición en su mente"_

- ¡James!

- ¿Qué pasa Pequeño Albus? - y volvió a carcajearse mientras a Lily se le escapaba la risa por el apodo.

- James - le reclamó Harry - deja a tu hermano tranquilo.

- Claro, el Pequeño Albus necesita que su padre le defienda porque es alguien tan inocente e ingenuo que...

Pero James no acabo la frase ya que Albus cogió lo que tenía más próximo a él y se lo tiro a su hermano. Era un calcetín navideño. Y James contraataco cogiendo también algo de las cajas donde guardaban la decoración de navidad, una snitch para colgar en el árbol, pero esta, una vez fue liberada, desvió su trayectoria y se coloco sola en una rama del árbol. Lily no tardo demasiado a unirse a la Batalla Navideña, como la bautizarían más adelante, y acabaron riendo, toda la tensión por la noticia disuelta.

- Le mandare una nota a Malfoy - comento Harry - para saber si se puede hacer algo para que se retracten. Muy a mi pesar, es el único abogado que conozco, y todo esto también le afecta.

- Nosotros nos vamos, también hemos de acabar de decorar nuestra casa, nos vemos esta noche en casa de mamá - se despidió Ron.

- Si necesitas algo llámanos - y los dos se fueron por la chimenea.

- Bueno chicos - dijo Harry - hay que acabar de decorar la casa, les hemos de hacer la competencia a nuestros vecinos.

- ¡Si! - gritaron James y Lily al unísono - ¡Vamos a ser la casa más vistosa del canal! ¡Hemos de colocar luces por toda la casa! ¡Luces! ¡Luces! ¡Luces!

Albus suspiro, en algún día anterior había hecho una predicción y esta iba camino a cumplirse, iban a ser dos semanas en el infierno, en un infierno muy, muy luminoso.


	7. Navidades Weasley II

**7 – Navidades Weasley II**

Era nochebuena, y aunque llegaron a la Madriguera un poco retrasados, resulto que eran los segundos, ya que los únicos que habían llegado eran Percy, su mujer Audrey y Molly y Lucy.

La Madriguera estaba excesivamente decorada para el gusto de Albus, el abeto era tan alto que tocaba el techo y la punta estaba doblada hacia un lado. No había ni un lado sin decorar con calcetines y guirnaldas, y Albus supo sin dudar de donde habían heredado sus hermanos el gusto por abarrotar la casa con adornos.

La abuela enseguida los puso a todos a trabajar, los pequeños tenían que colocar la mesa, y Harry y Percy comenzaron a lanzar hechizos para agrandar el Comedor ya que todos los Weasley no iban a caber allí.

Los siguientes que llegaron fueron Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique y Louis. Y cuando comenzaron a saludarlos llegaron Ron, Hermione, Rose y Hugo. Finalmente consiguieron que toda la casa estuviera preparada para comenzar a comer, pero faltaba George y Angelina con Fred y Roxanne.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Scorpius? - le pregunto Rose mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No, no se nada de él, pero lo veré en Hogwarts cuando acaben las vacaciones, allí podré aclarar las cosas. Le envié una tarjeta de navidad diciendo que quería que todo siguiera igual, que seguía siendo mi mejor amigo.

- ¿No le has dicho que estas enamorado de él?

- No, y no lo voy a hacer. Le gustan las chicas, le encantan - y Albus sonrió mientras miraba a la nada - y le quiero demasiado como amigo para perderlo por eso.

- Pero te beso...

- No se que debía pensar en aquel momento, pero ha dejado claro que le van las chicas, se ha pasado una semanita encerrado en la habitación con ellas.

- ¿Y no has pensado que quizás haya estado teniendo sexo con tantas chicas precisamente porque esta confuso? Para reafirmarse que le gustan las chicas.

- ¿Tu crees? No quiero hacerme ilusiones.

- ¿De que habláis? - pregunto Molly mientras se sentaba con ellos, y también Louis se unió.

Molly estaba en sexto año, era prefecta, y era demasiado seria para el gusto de Albus. Se dedicaba la mayoría del día a estudiar para ganar el año siguiente el Premio Anual, y su otra afición era patrullar los pasillos en busca de infractores de las reglas, algo que Albus encontraba sumamente aburrido.

- Lo que no entiendo es como alguien pudo colarse en la torre de los profesores y no los han pillado - le estaba diciendo Molly. Hablar de cosas de prefectos en vacaciones era su especialidad.

Louis, por el contrario, era despreocupado y alegre, las cosas no le importaban demasiado, y reía por cualquier tontería. Era por eso que a Albus le caía bien, hablando con él se le olvidaban las preocupaciones, que su vida no era precisamente normal, que todos se creían con el derecho de opinar sobre su vida, y también a mentir sobre ella.

- ¡Que rollo!

- No hace falta que lo digas ¡Cuando llegaran Tío George y Tía Angelina!

Acabo Albus de decir esto cuando el fuego cambio de color y salieron los Weasley que faltaban. La abuela Molly salio con la cuchara de madera en la mano dispuesta a regañarles.

- ¡Llegáis una hora tarde! ¡Una hora!

- Lo siento mamá - se disculpo George - hemos tenido un pequeño problema con la red flu, esta saturada.

- ¡Haber salido antes! - la cuchara iba de un lado a otro delante de la cara de George que se iba retirando hacia atras sin dejar de mirarla - ¡Siempre llegáis tarde! ¡A la mesa chicos!

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, y Molly estaba eufórica, hacia tiempo que no tenía a casi todos sus hijos y sus nietos juntos. El único que faltaba era Charlie que seguía en Rumania, y los abuelos irían a visitarle para año nuevo.

- ¡A comer!

El resto de la noche paso rápidamente, y cuando el Whisky de Fuego comenzó a hacer efecto y los adultos comenzaron a cantar villancicos, Albus subió a la que había sido la habitación de su madre y se tumbo en su cama. Le gustaba estar en su casa, de vacaciones, pero celebrar las fiestas con todos los Weasley era una tortura.

La abuela quería mantenerlo todo bajo control y el abuelo intentaba calmarla, Bill y Fleur que seguía tan enamorados que no dudaban en demostrarlo, y Victorie sólo hablaba de su novio francés al que vería en año nuevo, Percy y su familia eran demasiado serios y por ello solían ser el blanco de las bromas de George, sus hijos y James, y también estaban los gritos de Angelina, Ron y Harry que discutían de que equipo de quidditch era el mejor.

Un picoteo en el vidrio le saco de sus pensamientos y abrió la ventana para que unas lechuzas entraran. Albus sintió que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho ya que una de ellas era la lechuza de Scorpius. No traía ninguna carta, pero si un enorme paquete.

Destrozo el papel ansioso por saber lo que contenía. Unas túnicas de primera calidad cayeron en su regazo. Albus rió contento, que Scorpius le hiciera un regalo de navidad quería decir que no le importaba que fuera gay, que seguían siendo amigos. Se probo una de las túnicas, le quedaba perfecta.

- ¿Son de Malfoy? - pregunto Rose mientras entraba.

- Si. Tiene esa obsesión con vestirme.

- Eso es muy gay - se rió la chica.

- Lo parece, pero yo se que lo soy y no me preocupo demasiado por la ropa.

- No hace falta que lo digas - señalo mientras observaba la ropa que Albus tenía debajo de la túnica y que no combinaba en absoluto.

- ¿Cómo es que has subido? ¿No estabas bien allí abajo?

- Han dejado ya de cantar villancicos, pero han comenzó con el himno de Hogwarts. Y Molly ha comenzado a hablar de ganar el premio anual el próximo año.

- ¡Que aburrido! Y quedan dos días más de fiestas...

- Nosotros mañana no estaremos - dijo Rose - hemos de estar con los abuelos Jane y Edgar, y con mi familia muggle.

- Entonces mañana será insoportable.

- Nos veremos el 26, jugaremos el tradicional partido de quidditch de los Weasley ¡Estoy segura de que este año ganaremos los hijos!

Llegaron a su casa bien entrada la madrugada, Albus luciendo contento una de sus túnicas nuevas mientras James se reía de él, y allí se llevaron una sorpresa, había un regalo debajo del árbol.

- Que extraño - dijo Harry - ¿Conocemos a alguien que celebre el equinoccio? - porque, a parte de unas cuantas familias sangre puras, la mayoría de magos celebraban la navidad, y entregaban los regalos el día 25. Albus sospecho de quien se trataba y que era lo que había en el pequeño paquete perfectamente envuelto.

- ¿Para quién es? - pregunto Lily curiosa.

- A ver... - dijo mirando la etiqueta, y de repente se puso pálido - es para mí. Esa letra... no se habrá atrevido... - abrió el paquete rápidamente y se encontró con una pluma que Albus ya había visto anteriormente - ¡Maldito Malfoy!

- ¿Draco Malfoy te ha regalado una pluma? - pregunto James incrédulo. Albus no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo cuando vio la mirada desconfiada de su padre hacia la pluma.

- Eso parece. Igualmente fue su culpa que rompiera la mía - refunfuño el adulto - Ahora... ¡todos a dormir!

Todos subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones, ansiosos por abrir sus regalos al día siguiente. Albus envió el brazalete con Straw, su lechuza, y se fue a dormir esperando que a Scorpius le gustara su regalo.

* * *

El día de Navidad paso lentamente para Albus, aunque se llevo a Sweetty debajo de la ropa, y pudo escabullirse y hablar con ella mientras los demás volvían a cantar villancicos, y se hartaban a pudín. Pero estaba algo preocupado porque no había recibido noticias de Scorpius y no sabía si le había gustado la pulsera.

Y llegó el día 26, y con él el tradicional partido de quidditch de la familia Weasley. Hacia unos cinco años que habían comenzado a celebrar el partido, en que los padres competían contra sus hijos.

Albus se sentó junto con la abuela, Victorie y Dominique en el banquillo improvisado con diferentes tipos de sillas del comedor de la Madriguera, y espero a que el partido comenzara. Por suerte, Percy y su familia celebraban ese día en casa de la familia de ella y no tendría que aguantar a Molly hablando de que se tendría que organizar de diferente manera los partidos de quidditch de Hogwarts, como había estado diciendo los últimos años mientras contemplaban el partido.

Los 14 jugadores se alzaron en el aire, y el abuelo Arthur dio inicio al partido y soltó las pelotas. La snitch enseguida se perdió, y Harry y Lily subieron a lo más alto mientras se dedicaban a buscarla, mientras los restantes se dedicaban a las quaffle, y a evitar las bludger que el equipo de George y Bill, y el de Fred y Roxanne se encargaban de enviarles a los cazadores.

- _¿Y sí a Scorpiusss no le ha gustado mi pulsera?_ - siseo Albus bajito.

- _Seguro que sí, era muy bonita_ - escucho un siseo desde su cuello, Sweetty estaba escondida bajo el cuello de su túnica nueva - _pero hubiera quedado mejor en tu muñeca, eresss la persona másss parecida a una serpiente que conozco. _

_- No conocesss a Scorpiusss, él es un Slytherin de los piesss a la cabeza, él es perfecto._

_- Me gustaría conocerle._

_- Algún día, Sweetty, algún día..._

Victorie y Dominique se levantaron de sus sillas y gritaron de alegría, al parecer Louis había conseguido hacer una buena pasada a pesar de que no jugaba al quidditch en Hogwarts. Iban bastante igualados, el equipo de los mayores tenía a su favor la experiencia, y los hijos tenían a favor su juventud y energía, y todos lo usaban a su favor.

- _¿Quién gana?_ - pregunto la serpiente sacando la cabecita por el cuello de la túnica.

- _Nosotrosss_ - Albus se incluía en el equipo de los hijos - _Con un poco de suerte seguiremosss con esta ventaja de puntosss y con mucha suerte Lily conseguirá atrapar la snitch._

_- ¿Creesss que lo conseguirá esta vez? _

_- Papá esta en buena forma, y Lily sólo tiene trece añosss, así que no lo creo._

_- Pero seguirá intentándolo el año que viene..._

_- Y algún día será capaz de cazar a la snitch delante de papá_ - Albus acabo la frase.

Angelina y Fleur hicieron una pasada genial, con la cual dejaron a los niños atrás y se enfrentaron a James que estaba tenso esperando a que Angelina tirara la quaffle para poderla atrapar. Pero Fred tiro una bludger que obligo a Angelina a hacer un lanzamiento rápido que James detuvo con facilidad.

Y entonces Albus diviso algo dorado en el césped.

- _¡La Sssnitch!_ - siseo Albus gritando. Los demás no entendieron lo que dijo pero vieron hacia donde señalaba, que era el lugar donde se dirigían los dos buscadores.

- _¿Quién va delante?_ - le pregunto Sweetty que deslizo medio cuerpo fuera para ver el partido.

- _Papá, Lily es más ligera y le esta alcanzando ¡Vamosss Lily!_

- ¡Esconde eso! - le grito la abuela Molly cuando vio a Sweetty - ¡Que los demás no la vean!

Sweetty se agito nerviosa y le grito de todo a la abuela mientras volvía dentro de la ropa de Albus. Todos los demás chillaron cuando Harry acabo cogiendo la snitch y el partido acabo.

- ¡Algún día pienso ganarte Papá! - grito Lily frustrada.

Todos rieron ante el ataque de rabia de la pequeña, pero de alguna forma todos los niños habían esperado ganar esta vez a sus padres, y este año habían estado cerca. Todos estaban alegres y riendo y gritando, y Albus se quedo fuera mientras todos los demás entraban y se disponían a comer.

Albus prefería la tranquilidad, y fue por eso que se quedo en medio de la nieve hasta que todos se calmaran. Y Sweetty prefería estar calentita contra el cuerpo de Albus y se mantuvo allí en silencio dejando a Albus en medio de sus pensamientos.

Pero una lechuza negra, que Albus reconoció como la de Scorpius, bajo del cielo y se poso en su hombro extendiéndole la pata, y con sus manos temblorosas la desato, pero la lechuza no alzo el vuelo, señal de que esperaba una respuesta.

"_¡En que estabas pensando Albus! ¡Una pulsera con un encantamiento de pertenencia! ¡Un hechizo de pertenencia! Papá cree que no lo sabías, que simplemente te gusto la pulsera ¡Y más te vale que sea así! S"_

¿Un encantamiento de pertenencia? Esto le pasaba por comprar en anticuarios mágicos. Todavía no se creía que le había regalado una pulsera a Scorpius con un hechizo de pertenencia, y daba gracias a que su amigo no supiera que estaba enamorado de él o no se creería que no tenía ni idea de eso cuando la compro.

Un hechizo de pertenencia no obligaba a que la persona fuera una posesión de otra, sin embargo si que pretendía mostrarlo. Alguien con una joya con ese encantamiento podía acostarse con media ciudad si quería y no le pasaría nada, pero no podría quitársela hasta que la persona que se la había regalado lo hiciera, de esta forma sería un símbolo de posesión, siempre llevaría encima un recordatorio de esa persona. Así Scorpius llevaría esa pulsera hasta que Albus se la quitara.

Corrió hasta la casa con la lechuza negra volando tras él, y aunque los demás protestaron porque querían comenzar a comer, él subió a la antigua habitación de Ginny donde sabia que había papel y pluma y le escribió la respuesta a Scorpius. Después de escribir que no lo sabía, que no tenía ni idea del hechizo que llevaba la pulsera, de pedirle disculpas repetidas veces, y de enrollar el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza de Scorpius, Albus bajo al comedor donde todos lo recibieron con alegría porque podían comenzar a comer.

* * *

Día 27 y bien temprano por la mañana Albus se levanto y se vistió y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Había decidido que iría al Callejón Diagon a comprarle otro regalo a Scorpius, aun que no tenía ni idea de que, ni tampoco le había quedado demasiado dinero de comprar la pulsera.

Harry estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno, y se sorprendió al verlo levantado tan temprano en vacaciones.

- ¡Albus! Es muy temprano.

- Tengo que ir al callejón Diagon.

- Las tiendas estarán cerradas a estas horas.

- ¿Y tu papá?

- Tengo que ir a trabajar, estoy seguro de que en estos tres días de servicios mínimos la central se ha convertido en un caos ¡Y odio el trabajo de oficina!

- ¿Cuándo es el juicio contra los cuatro mortífagos que atrapasteis?

- Mañana - le respondió Harry - Espero que todo vaya bien hasta entonces, y que Malfoy no de demasiado la lata.

- ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? - le pregunto disimuladamente Albus - Incluso te regalo una pluma...

- ¡Y yo que se! Al mínimo momento que tiene libre se pasa por nuestra planta a molestar... entra en mi despacho y se sienta en la mesa... y sabe que odio que haga eso...

Albus no sabía que pensar de Draco Malfoy. Era evidente que se sentía atraído por su padre y que se divertía molestándolo, pero era un hombre casado, tenía una bella esposa y un hijo que lo adoraba. Era un fiscal frío, implacable e imparcial a pesar del pasado que arrastraba, pero había visto como cambiaba su mirada al ver a Scorpius, y recordaba la risa picara que tenía cuando habían hablado en el callejón Diagon.

- ¡Adiós Albus! - le dijo su padre mientras subía por las escaleras para irse al trabajo.

- ¡Adiós papá!

Harry tenía razón, era demasiado temprano para ir, pero se había despertado y no había podido volverse a dormir. No dejaba de darle vueltas a que había regalado a Scorpius una pulsera con un hechizo de pertenencia.

Desayuno tranquilamente, y cuando no faltaba demasiado para que las tiendas abriesen cogió los polvos flu y entro en la chimenea y aterrizo lleno de cenizas en el Caldero Chorreante. Varias personas se le quedaron mirando, pero el no le dio importancia, simplemente camino hacia el callejón.

Scorpius tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarse cualquier cosa que deseara, y Albus sólo tenía 2 galeones en el bolsillo. Ningún escaparate le llamaba la atención, no iba a comprarle ningún libro sabiendo que tenía una enorme biblioteca de cientos de libros en su mansión, tenía demasiada ropa y dudaba que cualquier cosa que Albus eligiera fuera de su exquisito gusto. Quizás le llegara para comprarle alguna cosa de la tienda de Quidditch.

Miraba el escaparate de la tienda pero sin ver realmente los artículos que estaban expuestos, nada de aquello le gustaba para comprarle a Scorpius. En ese momento alguien le toco el hombro, y Albus se sobresalto.

- Hola, siento si te he asustado - le dijo Gabriel Corner, que estaba sonriente detrás suyo.

- ¡Hola! - le devolvió el saludo Albus. Desde aquella clase de encantamientos lo había saludado, pero no había vuelto a conversar con él.

- ¿Compras del día después?

- Algo así.

El sentimiento de simpatía mutua le recorrió el cuerpo, y Albus le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le daba una ultima ojeada al escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch.

- Tuve un pequeño problema con uno de los regalos, y quería comprar algo más.

- ¿El regalo no gusto? - le pregunto Gabriel.

- No exactamente, es algo complicado de explicar - y Albus no iba a decirle a nadie que había regalado una pulsera con un hechizo de pertenencia, Scorpius lo mataría si alguien se enteraba.

- Hay algunas plumas muy bonitas en Scribbulus.

- Es una buena idea - Scorpius tenía bastantes plumas, pero seguro que encontraba alguna cosa que estuviera bien de precio - ¿Me acompañas? Bueno, debes haber venido a por algo.

- Tengo que encontrarme con Dahr Lambert - Lambert era otro Ravenclaw de su año - para comer, pero me aburría en casa y he venido demasiado temprano, tengo toda la mañana sin nada que hacer.

Así que fueron hacia la otra punta del callejón mientras discutían sobre Aritmancia, asignatura optativa a la que ambos asistían, y que adoraban. Las estanterías de la tienda estaban bastante vacías, sin duda porque era el día posterior a los tres días de fiestas, y nada de lo que quedaba le gustaba, Scorpius tendría de todas esas cosas más y mejores.

- No queda demasiada cosa - suspiro Gabriel.

- Más bien nada. Puede que no acerté exactamente con mi primer regalo, pero no voy a regalar algo por compromiso sobretodo si ese algo es horrible.

- Estoy seguro que si lo hiciste con buena intención no necesitara otro regalo para compensar tu equivocación. Yo te perdonaría - le sonrió el Ravenclaw.

- Gracias por eso, lo tendré en cuenta si alguna vez te hago un regalo.

Ambos se rieron, y Albus dio por finalizada su inútil busca de un regalo para Scorpius, iba a volver a ahorrar para comprarle un gran regalo para el cumpleaños, y esta vez no iba a ir a ningún anticuario mágico.

- Todavía queda bastante para la hora que has quedado, te invito a un helado, vamos - le propuso Albus, había encontrado un mejor uso para esos 2 galeones.

- Acepto, pero... ¿No crees que hace demasiado frío para comer un helado?

- Tienes razón, pero no hay ningún otro lugar en el Callejón Diagon… - aparte de el Caldero Chorreante, pero Albus odiaba ir allí por las miradas que la gente le dedicaba - Tengo algo de dinero muggle, ¿quieres ir a alguna cafetería de Charing Cross?

- Claro ¡El mundo muggle! ¡Menuda aventura!

- ¿No has estado nunca? - le pregunto Albus.

- No, mis padres y mis abuelos son magos, y vivimos en Hogsmeade. Pero los hemos estudiado en Estudios Muggles.

- ¿Así que nunca has estado en el Londres Muggle?

- No ¿Tú has estado?

- Si - le respondió Albus - vivimos en un barrio muggle, así que nos pasamos el día rodeados de ellos, Tía Hermione dice que de esta forma tenemos lo mejor de los dos mundos, incluso fui a una escuela muggle antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Puedo hacerte de guía si quieres.

- ¿En serio? - Albus asintió con la cabeza - ¡Guay!

Habían cosas de los muggles que Albus encontraba irremplazables, cosas que no existían entre los magos, los diferentes museos, las bibliotecas publicas, los parques de atracciones, el zoo de Regent's Park donde tantas veces había ido de pequeño, y por fin iba a poder mostrárselo a alguien.

Había deseado poder enseñarle a Scorpius sus lugares favoritos del mundo muggle, pero Scorpius trataba de ignorar que los muggles existían, como todos sus demás amigos, y ninguno de ellos sentía la más mínima curiosidad por todas las cosas que a Albus le gustaban de ellos. En ese punto los dos mundos diferentes en los que Albus y Scorpius vivían se hacían más evidentes.

Sentía una excitación al pensar a todos los sitios a los que podría llevar a Gabriel, porque era el único amigo que tenía que quizás compartiera sus mismos sentimientos respecto a algunos lugares muggles, al igual que compartían el gusto por la Aritmancia y las Runas Antiguas. Estaba seguro de que le iban a gustar las bibliotecas públicas, las cuales, al contrario que en el mundo mágico, estaban al alcance de todos, no como entro los magos que sólo tenían grandes bibliotecas en Hogwarts, en el Ministerio (y para acceder a ella necesitabas un permiso) y en las mansiones de los magos de largo linaje.

Daría cualquier cosa para poder mostrar todo esto a Scorpius y que este sintiera algún tipo de emoción positiva respecto a esto. Pero se iba a tener que conformar con enseñárselo a Gabriel.

--

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente para Albus, a pesar de las dos visitas que había hecho al mundo muggle con Gabriel y aunque también se entretuvo leyendo los libros que Tía Hermione y Rose le habían regalado. James se aburría y se dedicaba a molestarlo, pero Lily se pasaba el día con Hugo en alguna de las dos casas, e incluso un día se fueron a casa de la abuela para poder jugar a Quidditch.

Lo único en que pensaba era en ver a Scorpius, y tener encima de la mesa de su habitación una foto en la que aparecían los dos en su segundo año sólo hacia que aumentar su añoranza.

Fin de año paso sin demasiada gloria, sobretodo porque Harry tuvo que pasar la noche fuera porque unos magos borrachos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos de luz en medio de una calle muggle pocos minutos antes de medianoche. James y Fred decidieron aprovechar que ya eran mayores de edad y salieron de fiesta, así que Albus se quedo a solas con Lily que se escaqueo enseguida para ver a Hugo.

Y finalmente llego el día.

Albus ya lo tenía todo preparado a las siete de la mañana, pero tuvo que esperar a que todos los demás se prepararan y, justo cinco minutos antes de que saliera el tren, llegaron a la estación.

Subieron rápidamente, e inmediatamente Albus se puso a buscar a Scorpius. Sus hermanos le despidieron riéndose de su impaciencia, y el corrió a buscar a su mejor amigo. Encontró a sus amigos en uno de los vagones del final, y los espió antes de llamar a la puerta. Scorpius estaba mirando a través de la ventana, y estaba tan guapo como siempre. Se recreo en su perfecta figura, en sus facciones, y en ese momento no entendió como había podido aguantar tantos días sin verlo. La esclava con forma de serpiente rodeaba su muñeca y Albus supo que había acertado con el regalo porque le quedaba perfecta, lastima del hechizo que llevaba.

- Buenos días - les saludo Albus al abrir la puerta. Trato de actuar con total normalidad, pero sentía mariposas en el estomago, no sabía si de la alegría de ver a Scorpius o de los nervios que este encuentro le producía después de todo lo que había pasado.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, menos Scorpius que le taladro con la mirada. Albus no supo si entrar, pero no le dio tiempo a dudar más ya que Scorpius se levanto y lo arrastro hacia afuera. Atravesaron el vagón, pero todos los compartimentos estaban ocupados así que Scorpius lo hizo entrar al único lugar libre que encontró. El lavabo.

- Tenemos que hablar - le dijo cuando estuvieron los dos cara a cara.


End file.
